Lune
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Je me nomme Naruto Namikaze, je fais parti de la famille Uzumaki, une grande famille d'être mi humain mi renard. Dans mon clan, seules les femmes peuvent se transformer pendant la période de Lune en renard, je suis l'exception. Toute ma vie bascule le jour où le garçon que je déteste le plus, Sasuke Uchiha, rentre dans mon lycée. Monde UA SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Rating: T ou M selon mes envies**

**Couple: SasuNaru**

**Monde UA**

**Genre: Fantastique/Supernaturel/Humour/Romance**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas^^**

**Note de l'auteur: **Hello tout le monde! Je refais un peu surface sur ce Fandom avec une nouvelle fic. Ne vous en faîtes pas je ne laisse pas "Familier" d'ailleurs, je pense que je vais bientôt poster la suite^^. Cette fic est inspirée d'une série appelée "Woolfblood". J'espère que vous l'aimerez^^.

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

La lune est notre force à nous les êtres mi humains mi animaux. Chaque famille descend de différente lignée d'animaux. La mienne d'un magnifique renard d'où je suis le seul garçon a possédé les gènes du renard.

Chaque génération dans ma famille ce sont les femmes qui possèdent la faculté de se transformer en renard pendant les périodes de Lune. Je suis l'exception à cette règle, malgré que je ne me suis pas encore transformé, je possède déjà les facultés de l'animal de ma famille. Mes yeux virèrent aux rouges, je contrôlai un élément, le vent, je pouvais également avoir une vue supérieur à celle d'un humain normal, une grande ouïe, une vitesse dix fois trop grande par rapport à un humain et un odorat surdéveloppé.

Mes parents pensent que pour mon développement je dois rester à Konoha plutôt que dans une école différente. Je m'ennuie souvent en cours étant donné que pendant des années mes parents étaient mes professeurs particuliers, refusant que je sorte jouer avec les autres enfants. Les seules personnes que je pouvais voir quand j'étais enfant, c'était la famille Uchiha. Une meute comme nous mais contrairement à notre famille c'était des loups.

Cette famille avait deux fils Itachi et Sasuke. Je m'entends d'ailleurs très bien avec l'aîné des frères. Ce dernier était de nature gentille et très attentionnée, ne se moquant nullement du fait que j'étais censé être une fille. Quant à Sasuke, nous deux, nous avons une relation très houleuse malgré que nos parents faisaient tout pour que je sois avec lui. Mais pour leur plus grand malheur, je cherchais continuellement la présence d'Itachi.

Ma mère est une femme très douce et aimante malgré sa tête butée qui en fait d'elle une renarde quelque peu... excentrique, plus jeune on l'avait surnommée "Habanero ou piment rouge" à cause de sa longue chevelure étonnamment rouge. Elle se vengeait des enfants qui avaient osé l'appeler ainsi d'où ce surnom peu flatteur. Seulement, elle n'est pas continuellement comme ça, elle est tout de même la personne la plus formidable dans ce monde et je ne changerai ma mère pour rien au monde.

Mon père lui, c'est un homme plutôt simple dont j'ai pris énormément de son physique. Des cheveux blonds comme le soleil en plein été, des yeux d'un bleu presque irréels. Il a une forte carrure mais malheureusement comme chaque membre de la famille il n'est pas tellement grand. Je ris souvent quand je vois mon père au côté d'Itachi qui a désormais vingt et un ans. Il fait une tête de plus que mon père. Quant à Sasuke, il avait la taille de mon père mais il avait une bonne tête de plus que moi et je n'ose m'imaginer au côté de son grand frère.

Mon nom Naruto Namikaze, j'appartiens à la famille Uzumaki mais pour cacher mes origines maternelles, ceci est pour ma protection, mes parents ont décidé à la majorité de me faire porter le nom de famille de mon père. Quant à ma mère, elle est toujours Kushina Uzumaki et mon père Minato Namikaze. Comme je l'ai décrit rapidement je suis blond aux yeux bleus mais d'un bleu océan ou comme une pierre précieuse appelée Lapis-lazuli, c'est Itachi qui m'a affirmé quand j'étais petit que mes yeux ont leur couleur. Je ne suis pas bien musclé mais je ne suis pas non plus un sac d'os, j'ai quelques muscles sinon je ne peux pas marcher librement et j'ai trois cicatrices sur mes joues depuis ma naissance. Et pour finir, j'ai seulement dix-sept ans comme Sasuke malgré qu'il soit plus vieux que moi de quelques mois.

Le lendemain, je retrouve mes amis du club photo. Dans mon lycée, je n'ai aucune trace du crétin Uchiha. Mes parents les invitent chaque weekend et je sais que Sasuke va dans une école privé vu que ses parents ont pleins d'argent étant très connu. Le père de Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha, est à la tête d'une multinational très réputé au Japon tandis que sa mère, Mikoto Uchiha, est mannequin pour de grand magazine très populaire chez les individus de tout âge. Je vois régulièrement des adolescents qui bavent sur les photos de Mikoto. Il faut dire qu'elle n'est pas vilaine à regarder c'est juste que souvent c'est gênant quand tu connais la personne sur les photos.

La nuit est courte surtout quand on doit surveiller ses parents quand il se transforme la nuit, d'habitude il y a la famille Uchiha avec nous mais il y a eu un petit empêchement de dernière minute. Cela ne doit pas être la première transformation de Sasuke car il l'a faite à l'âge de douze ans. L'Uchiha m'avait offert un sourire supérieur car malgré mes dix-sept ans je ne peux pas me transformer. Dans leur famille, fille ou garçon rien n'a d'importance à chaque génération l'enfant aura forcément les gènes d'un loup contrairement à ma famille où ce sont généralement que les femmes. Dès la naissance, je ne suis pas normal.

Je ne subis pas l'influence de la Lune n'étant pas encore transformé. Je plains mentalement mes parents d'être fatigués après la disparition de Lune. Quant à moi, je suis tout le temps en pleine forme et je bats facilement Sasuke lorsqu'il vient chez moi pendant la période de l'après-Lune. Je suis content de ne pas m'être encore transformé.

Maintenant, vous connaissez à peu près ma vie. Je vais commencer après la Lune de mes parents car ce n'est pas très intéressant à part que ma mère s'est transformée en renard et mon père en guépard. Au moins, si je n'étais un renard j'étais au moins un guépard.

Je me lève comme tous les matins pour aller au lycée. Je m'étire avant de quitter la chaleur de mon lit. Je dois avouer que pour un mois de Novembre, il fait un peu froid. Je m'habille de l'uniforme constitué d'une chemise à manche longue blanche et d'une veste noir avec le sigle de l'établissement. Une cravate verte écossaise.

Après être préparé, je descends pour voir mes parents en pleine forme dans la cuisine préparant le petit déjeuner mais je me contente d'une brioche tartinée. Pour courir dans les rues de Konoha, je suis de nouveau en retard. Il faut dire que je ne dors pas beaucoup les soirs de pleine lune ayant peur que je me transforme sans que je me rende compte. Je dois attendre que l'astre lunaire quitte la voûte étoilée pour fermer l'œil.

Je franchis le portail tandis qu'il se ferme derrière moi. Le gardien soupire comme tous les jours voyant le même retardataire depuis la dernière rentrée.

Je vais dans ma salle de classe pour mon premier cours, celui de Français avec Kakashi-sensei. C'est un professeur plutôt tranquille arrivant comme moi en retard. Seulement, ce n'est pas un être comme moi, c'est un vrai humain comme mes amis.

Je rentre dans ma salle de cours et comme toujours aucun professeur. Je m'assis à côté de mes chères amis, madame la fenêtre et monsieur le radiateur pour rêvasser durant les cours ou dormir au chaud. Une masse vint s'installer sur mon bureau et je n'ai pas besoin de lever les yeux que je sais que c'est Sakura Haruno, une amie.

- Salut Naruto, bien dormi? Sourit la jeune fille. Cette dernière a des cheveux étonnamment rose et un énorme front ce qui lui a valu durant des années le surnom de "grand front". Si ma mère n'était pas focalisée sur la possibilité de quelque chose entre Sasuke et moi elle aurait sans doute voulu que je sorte avec Sakura. Les deux jeunes femmes ont presque le même caractère. Surtout quand il s'agit de se battre. Elles se ressemblent tellement que mon amie aurait pu être la fille cachée de ma mère. Ses yeux ont la couleur d'une émeraude tellement ils sont verts.

Au loin, je vois mon autre ami, Gaara no Sabaku. Ce dernier est amoureux de moi depuis un moment mais je ne peux pas répondre à ses sentiments sachant que je le considère comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu hormis bien sur Itachi mais avec l'aîné Uchiha c'est différent. Alors qu'avec Gaara, je peux tout lui raconter sauf de mon secret et de la famille Uchiha. C'est les conditions pour que je puisse étudier dans une école d'humain.

En voyant Sakura impatiente, je comprends rapidement que je ne lui ai pas répondu.

- Oui à peu près comme tous les soirs je dors mal pendant la pleine lune, répondis-je

- Tu devrais aller voir un médecin pour qu'il te prescrive un somnifère, dit Sakura.

- Mes parents ne voudront pas et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Nar...

Kakashi-sensei entre dans la salle coupant toutes les conversations même la notre. Sakura partit à sa place qui se trouve à l'opposé de la mienne.

Soudain, je sens une odeur, odeur familière. Je reconnais cette odeur. Je prie mentalement pour me tromper.

- Bien, je vais vous présenter un nouvel élève, tu peux rentrer, dit le professeur et la personne entre.

Je tape ma tête contre le bureau voyant la personne. Vraiment nos parents ne peuvent pas nous laisser vivre nos vies en paix. Devant la classe se trouve l'arrogant et le garçon le plus froid que la Terre n'est jamais porté, Sasuke Uchiha. Moi qui ne voulais pas vous le décrire, je n'ai pas le choix. Donc je vais faire court, il est brun avec ses cheveux partant comme un cul de canard, ironique pour un loup. Des yeux noirs comme ses cheveux mais on peut difficilement voir sa pupille. Une peau blanche comme la Lune et il porte comme tout le monde l'uniforme du lycée.

- Je vous présente Sasuke Uchiha, il a dix-sept ans. Vous connaissez le topo faîtes-lui le bon accueil. D'ailleurs, monsieur Namikaze faîtes-lui la visite du lycée pendant la récrée, ordonne Kakashi-sensei.

J'entends des désapprobations des filles. Si elles veulent je leur offre ma place volontiers. Je ne veux pas rester avec lui.

Ce dernier vient juste derrière moi et me regarde d'un air ennuyé et blasé. Désolé mais moi non plus, je ne veux pas qu'il soit là.

Cette fin d'année risque d'être très longue pour lui comme pour moi.

* * *

Rewiews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite^^ j'ai comme promis je l'ai posté en fin de semaine (enfin avec un peu d'avance). D'un côté, j'avais fini ce que j'avais prévu. Désormais, je réponds aux personnes qui ont un compte par PM et les autres sur le nouveau chapitre comme toujours^^.**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Kim: Pour les chapitres, je vais faire de mon mieux pour les écrire un peu plus long car c'est le début. En tout cas merci pour ta rewiew.**

**Vamp's: Merci pour ta rewiew, j'espère que cette suite te donnera un avis plus précis.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Durant les deux heures de cours, je maudis chaque personne habitant sur Terre, humain comme garou. Je ne veux pas m'occuper de Sasuke après tout c'est loin d'être un agneau bien au contraire.

La sonnerie annonce enfin ma sentence. Tous les élèves sortirent pour aller au petit café étant donné qu'on a fini les cours du matin, ne prenant pas d'option spécifique. Sasuke vient à mes côtés soupirant.

Je me redresse le fusillant du regard, j'attends que le dernier élève soit sorti pour annoncer ses quatre vérités.

- Que fais-tu là? M'exclame-je, tu ne veux pas me laisser un moment de répits.

- Hn, comme si ça m'intéresser d'aller en cours avec des humains surtout avec toi, crache presque le loup

- Parfait donc retourne dans ton ancien lycée et fiche moi la paix, réplique-je avec une pointe d'énervement.

- Si j'avais su que tu serais là j'aurai tout fait pour éviter que ma mère me change de lycée!

- Dans ce cas va-t'en! Et ne reviens pas dans ce lycée!

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre sur Sakura étonné de me voir hausser la voix, surtout envers un inconnu. Je regarde Sasuke avant de le laisser seul dans la pièce.

- On y va Sakura, dis-je

- Mais Naruto... tente la rose

- Tu nous fais honte Naruto. A nous comme à notre espèce, entendis-je de la part de Sasuke

Je veux retourner éclaircir les choses avec mister Uchiha mais avec Sakura je ne peux pas me dévoiler. Je laisse tomber pour aujourd'hui mais je me promets que Sasuke ne sentira pas, foi de Namikaze.

Le reste s'est passé tranquillement. Je suis au café avec Sakura et Gaara. La rose ne comprend toujours pas mon comportement envers le nouveau. Quant à Gaara, il semble soulagé. Je pense qu'il a vu Sasuke comme un potentiel rival mais j'aimerai lui rassurer que jamais rien ne se passera entre le loup et moi. Seulement, je ne peux pas non plus lui promettre à cause des décisions parentales. C'est au moins la seule chose dont lui et moi sommes d'accord, jamais nous unirons nos deux familles. Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde sur le sujet, pour une fois je dois dire.

C'est sans doute pour cela que la famille de Sasuke n'a pas pu venir la nuit dernière. Ils ont dû préparer ses affaires pour rentrer dans mon lycée sans qu'il sache que j'étudie dans sa future école. Ils ont préparé leur coup depuis des années.

Je décide de rentrer chez moi après les cours mais c'est sans compter Sasuke qui me retient le bras à la sortie. Je le fusille du regard lui faisant comprendre que je veux qu'il me lâche.

- Arrête avec ton regard de renard énervé, dit-il

- Et toi avec de te comporter comme le loup égoïste que tu es, réplique-je

- C'est moi que tu traites d'égoïste! s'exclame Sasuke attirant le regard de toute l'école.

- Si tu veux attirer le regard de tout le lycée ne te gêne pas, crache-je presque, je rentre.

Je coupe désormais notre conversation partant sous les regards étonnés et curieux de beaucoup de lycéen. Je peux même entendre des reproches à mon égard comme quoi je suis impoli avec les nouveaux.

Je soupire mentalement me disant que Sasuke n'est pas vraiment un inconnu pour moi même si j'aimerai vraiment qu'il en soit un. Chacun vivrait sa vie tranquillement.

Une fois rentré, mes parents sont comme souvent absents. Ils doivent être chez les Uchiha. Ces derniers vivent également à Konoha mais en direction de la sortie de la ville alors que nous nous vivons dans le centre de Konoha. Je cherche dans différent placard un peu de nourriture et je soupirai me rendant compte que ma mère a oublié de faire les courses.

Je vais sur notre calendrier lunaire barrant la veille d'une croix pour annoncer que je ne me suis toujours pas transformé. Je soupire regardant le calendrier et ceux dans la publique. Habituellement, les premières transformations se font à l'âge de douze ans au début de la puberté chez les humains. Cela fait cinq ans qu'on a instauré ce système. Je dois cocher la veille de la pleine lune et le lendemain. Ma mère m'a expliqué qu'on se sent bizarre la veille de notre première transformation. Mais qu'il fallait tout de même attendre la Lune pour vérifier les dires.

Je m'assois sur le canapé allumant la télévision sur des émissions un peu idiotes, je zappe les différentes chaînes jusqu'à trouver une série avec des loups-garous. Je m'installe sur mon fauteuil en entendant les bêtises qu'ils racontent sur eux car la famille Uchiha n'est pas du tout comme ça et nous non plus malgré qu'on ne soit pas vraiment des loups-garous. Nous ne transmettons pas nos gènes animaux à part lors d'un rapport sexuel, eux pensent qu'on peut le faire par morsure. Tout comme les loups garous s'affaiblissent aux contacts de l'argent. Je souris en imaginant toute l'argenterie chez eux et puis une balle d'argent en plein cœur peut tuer n'importe qui. La seule chose véridique c'est qu'on se transforme obligatoirement pendant la pleine lune. Mais après notre première Lune, beaucoup de personne comme nous peuvent se transformer mais seulement lorsqu'il y a la présence de la Lune dans le ciel, de jour comme de nuit.

J'éteins le téléviseur et j'entends quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. Je me lève curieux de voir qui ose venir chez moi à cette heure de la soirée. Je maudis mes parents d'avoir mis un parfum fort contre la porte pour éviter qu'on triche en sentant les personnes derrière. Je dois avouer c'est de ma faute. Cela remonte à quand j'étais enfant, j'étais innocent et naïf ne comprenant rien à ma situation. Je pensais que tout le monde était comme ma famille, les Uchiha et moi.

Un jour, un enfant avait lancé un ballon dans notre jardin. Mes parents étaient absents et avant que le garçon ne frappe à ma porte je l'avais ouverte. J'avais sentis son odeur de loin. C'était la première fois que je sentais un humain de toute ma vie et j'avais remarqué qu'il avait une odeur particulière. Mes yeux avaient viré aux rouges tellement mes instincts de renard étaient à leur apogée. L'humain m'avait demandé entre temps pourquoi je ne sortais pas jouer avec eux. Malheureusement en voyant mes yeux, il était surpris sans être effrayé. L'enfant avait posé sa main sur ma joue me souriant.

Je ne pus que sourire à mon tour. Mon nouvel ami m'avait conduit sur l'air de jeux pour les enfants après avoir bien sur récupéré son ballon. Les amis du garçon étaient tous fascinés par ma couleur des yeux. Pour une fois, dans ma vie, j'étais heureux d'être sorti de ma maison.

Malheureusement, cela ne fut que de courte durée. Les mères venaient chercher leurs enfants et en me voyant. Elles prirent peur, me traitant de monstre. L'une d'elles voulut me frapper mais heureusement pour moi Itachi et Sasuke étaient intervenus, me protégeant.

Mes parents étaient arrivés en courant et ils toisèrent méchamment les bonnes femmes qui ordonnaient à mes parents de ne plus jamais me laisser approcher leurs enfants. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elles étaient aussi méchantes? On ne faisait que jouer.

Ma mère m'expliqua en long en large et en travers je ne devais sortir de la maison sous aucun prétexte. Pour m'empêcher de sentir un humain ou autre personne, ma mère avait collé un plastique sur la porte imprégnée de parfum qu'elle changeait régulièrement.

Voilà comment moi Naruto Namikaze me suis-je retrouvé priver de mon odorat avec le monde extérieur. Ce n'est pas tout mais je suis sur que vous voulez savoir qui se trouve derrière la porte.

Je prends la poignet que j'abaisse doucement. La porte s'ouvre et j'écarquille les yeux en voyant devant moi, Sasuke Uchiha. Ce dernier me regarde d'un œil plutôt ennuyer de me voir ouvrir la porte.

- Où sont tes parents? demande-t-il d'une voix blasé

- Chez toi, réplique-je montrant toute la colère que je lui porte.

- Bien, conclut-il

Je le vois repartir doucement. Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'aller le suivre et je ferme la porte. Je pense qu'il va parler à mes parents de mon comportement, de ma fréquentation ainsi que le pourquoi du comment s'est-il retrouvé dans mon lycée?

Je n'arrive pas à me lier à lui c'est fou comme je peux parler Itachi et tout le reste de la famille Uchiha mais lui j'ai l'impression qu'on n'est pas fait pour s'entendre. Après tout, on ne peut pas parler sans finir énerver des deux côtés, nos phrases sont courtes et notre conversation rapide.

On se bat souvent manquant régulièrement de se faire remarquer dans le jardin avec les voisins. Je dois avouer que de voir un loup se battre avec un jeune garçon s'est plutôt effrayant. Je suis sur que si je n'étais qu'un simple humain, notre relation serait sans doute pire que maintenant. Je connais au moins Sasuke, il déteste les humains et il n'aime pas se fondre dans la masse. D'un côté avec son physique, les filles sont attirées par lui comme des abeilles attirées par le miel. Malheureusement, personne ne plaît à ce loup solitaire et ce n'est surement pas ces pauvres agneaux qui vont changer quelque chose. Sasuke est un prédateur un vrai, pas du tout du genre fleur bleue. D'un côté, je ne l'ai jamais vu amoureux.

Surtout que l'amour est différent chez nous contrairement aux humains. Chez ces êtres, c'est par rapport aux sentiments qu'on a pour une personne. Alors que nous, ce sont les phéromones sécrétés lors de notre première transformation. Ne mettant pas encore transformer, je ne sécrète aucune phéromone permettant à ma moitié de me trouver. C'est pour cela que mes parents veulent absolument que je sois avec Sasuke, pour un acte un peu égoïste mais qui peut nous aider. Itachi a trouvé sa moitié il y a des années en la compagnie de mon cousin Yahiko, un chat. Il est mon cousin du coté de ma mère donc il a pris l'animal de son père le frère de ma mère qui était un chat. Son nom Nagato Uzumaki et sa femme se nomme Konan et c'est un oiseau.

Quelle ironie je dois dire. En les voyants ensemble, je me dis que cela doit être bien d'avoir trouvé la personne qu'on aime le plus dans ce monde. Surtout que c'est un amour éternel où le sexe a peu d'importance c'est pour cela que mes parents et les parents Uchiha veulent me mettre avec Sasuke. Surtout qu'étant normalement une femme, mon renard est forcément un peu hermaphrodite car je reste tout de même un homme.

Les humains peuvent changer de copine ou de copain comme on change une chemise alors que nous c'est pour toujours. Je soupire me disant que j'aurais le temps de voir ceci quand je me serais au moins transformer pour la première fois.

Je m'allonge sur le canapé pour récupérer ma dure nuit.

* * *

Rewiews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite de la fic, j'avais beaucoup de temps donc j'ai réussi à le finir rapidement^^. Il est un peu plus long que d'habitude et j'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Kim: J'ai fait le plus long possible j'espère que tu aimeras bien^^.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

Le lendemain matin arrive rapidement. Hier soir, j'ai eu droit à un sacré sermon de mes parents sur mon comportement avec Sasuke. Il a sans doute tout raconté car mes parents m'ont demandé de rester prudent avec mes amis humains. Mais le problème c'est que mes parents connaissent Sakura et Gaara. Ils étaient venus à la maison. Bien sur c'était un jour où il n'y avait pas de Lune et que mes parents étaient trop fatigués et moi non. Donc ce jour-là pas d'Uchiha pour venir chez nous.

Je partis de chez moi pour aller en cours et sur le chemin je croise la bande des trois branchée du lycée. Ces trois filles essaient de s'habiller avec les nouvelles tendances de la ville mais ce n'est pas forcément joli. Leurs noms sont Karin, Ino et Tayuya. D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre elles sont déjà accros à Sasuke. Les pauvres si elles savent que le brun ne s'intéresse à aucune humaine.

Karin ressemble à ma mère avec ses longs cheveux rouges et ses yeux rouges sangs. Elle porte la tenue réglementaire du lycée mais avec des badges écrit "jeune et branché". Son visage ressemblait presque à un pot de peinture tellement elle s'est maquillée. Sur ce point, elle ne ressemble pas du tout à ma mère après tout ma génitrice a nullement besoin de se maquiller pour être belle.

Ino, elle est blonde même blonde platine avec des yeux bleus tirant vers le gris. Elle également ressemble à un pot de peinture. Je crois que ces temps-ci c'est la mode Lady Gaga.

Quant à Tayuya, elle est rousse comme Karin avec des yeux marron foncés. Elle est moins maquillée que ses deux amies mais on voit tout de même le mascara, le fond teint et autre truc.

- Comment oses-tu parler ainsi à Sasuke? Commence Karin d'un œil plutôt mauvais.

Je ne réponds rien du tout. Je sais que même si elles sont les filles les plus populaires du lycée, personne ne s'alliera à elles.

- Ouai, ajoutent ses deux amies

- Sasuke est un pauvre innocent victime de la menace Namikaze, dit Ino, donc je te conseille de ne pas lui chercher de problème ou tu auras à faire à nous.

- Pardon? réplique-je enfin, vous ne le connaissez même pas alors de quel droit vous me dîtes ça. Je le connais largement mieux que vous, que le lycée entier donc si j'ai un compte à régler ce n'est pas vous que j'irai voir pour demander la permission.

- Ah oui? Si tu le connais si bien quel est sa date de naissance? me demande Karin d'un sourire mauvais.

Sans réfléchir je dis.

- 23 Juillet, réponds-je comme si c'est une évidence.

- Faux le 10 juillet, sourit Karin heureuse de voir que je me suis trompé. Mais je ne me suis pas trompé.

- Non c'est bien le 23 Juillet et son frère Itachi le 9 Juin. Le 10 Juillet c'est le jour où j'ai rencontré pour la première fois Sasuke.

Je les vois écarquiller les yeux et des applaudissements retentissent derrière moi. Je me retourne pour voir Sasuke qui a comme toujours un sourire supérieur.

- J'ignorai que tu connaissais ma date d'anniversaire vu que tu ne m'offres jamais rien, dit-il.

- Mais Sasuke! Tu nous as dit que ton anniversaire était le 10 Juillet que tu étais cancer.

- Il n'est pas cancer mais lion, réplique-je, ça t'amuse de mentir sur ta date d'anniversaire.

- Hn, réplique-t-il avant de partir les mains dans les poches avec son sac sur son épaule droit.

Je fronce les sourcils tandis que j'entends les filles s'offusquer que je connaisse mieux Sasuke qu'elles. Je me mets à courir derrière lui mais il redouble sa vitesse m'obligeant à l'augmenter également. Nous sommes entrains de faire une course poursuite jusque la forêt de Konoha. J'arrive parfaitement à suivre le rythme de Sasuke. Pour l'instant, je m'en fiche des cours du matin. Sakura me prend toujours les cours quand je suis absent. Je lui envoie tout de même un message pour la prévenir que je ne viens pas en cours.

Je me reconcentre sur Sasuke qui court devant moi ayant balancé son sac de cours près d'un arbre pour gagner en vitesse. Je soupire avant de lancer mon sac également. J'envoie tout de même un message à ma mère pour lui demander de trouver une excuse pour mon absence. Je lui explique clairement que je cours après Sasuke.

La réponse est immédiate elle me souhaite bonne chance. Je soupire imaginant ma mère se faire un film. Je secoue ma tête pour me focaliser sur Sasuke et rien que sur lui.

Après une bonne heure à courir dans les bois, Sasuke s'arrête enfin. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant l'endroit, c'est le lac où on vient souvent avec nos familles pour un pique-nique pendant l'été. Cet endroit a un petit côté magique avec ses arbres qui entourés le lac, le sable près de la côte, l'herbe verte. C'est notre cachette lorsqu'on veut s'amuser et manger rien qu'entre nous.

Sasuke regarde l'eau d'un air totalement perdu. Je m'avance doucement n'ayant pas oublié pourquoi je saute mes cours pour le rattraper. J'ai plein de chose à lui. On a beau se détester, je refuse catégoriquement qu'il mente ou qu'il raconte des trucs bizarres à mes parents. Je reste derrière lui, fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est bon, tu as fini de courir? Dis-je plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.

- Hn, répond-il

- Pourquoi cet endroit? demande-je

- En quoi ça te regarde? réplique-t-il froidement, vas-y hurle ce que tu as à me dire.

- Je ne vais pas hurler, je veux juste comprendre pourquoi tu es allé leur mentir pour ta date d'anniversaire et pire encore critiquer à mes parents comment je suis. Je suis dans cet établissement depuis plus longtemps que toi. Je m'adapte à leur vie. Je ne suis pas comme toi! Je ne déteste pas les humains. Ils ne nous ont rien fait.

- Hn, il n'y a que les faibles qui pensent ça.

- Je ne suis pas faible! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas encore transformé que je le suis.

Je l'entends pousser un petit rire mais c'est surtout un rire moqueur. Je sers mes poings m'élançant sur lui. Sasuke m'évite et se transforme en loup m'écrasant de toute sa patte dans mon dos. Je grogne pour qu'il me lâche mais il ne fait rien.

_- Apprend ta faiblesse, tu aurais pu être plus fort si tu étais transformer_, dit-il dans ma tête avant d'enlever sa patte.

Je fronce les sourcils tandis que mes yeux deviennent rouges vifs. Sasuke a reprit forme humain avant que je me retourne. Son regard noir a tourné aux rouges mais il possède désormais trois virgules dans chaque pupille. Il me regarde de haut comme toujours.

- Cela ne te va pas de jouer au dur. Tu montres tes crocs mais tu ne mords pas, dit Sasuke avant de partir m'ignorant complétement.

- Un jour, je te battrai à la loyale avec la Lune et ce jour tu ferais bien de faire partir ce sourire hautain que tu affiches à tout le monde! M'exclame-je d'une voix de défis.

Je le vois partir comme si ma déclaration lui passe au dessus. Je retourne à ma contemplation du lac. Il y a désormais un mois à attendre avant la prochaine pleine lune. Je dois être patient peut-être que la prochaine sera la bonne mais j'en doute. Je prie pour que ce ne soit pas dans un mois car nous avons une sortie à la colline des Kage et nous restons là-bas pendant la nuit. C'est une sortie obligatoire pour les élèves et il y a de forte chance que Sasuke doit également y participer malgré lui.

Mais pourquoi je m'inquiète pour lui, je n'en ai rien à faire. Si jamais il se fait attraper se serait un peu embêtant pour nous tous mais ce n'est pas moi qui ais décidé d'inscrire ce type dans mon lycée.

Surtout qu'à peine est-il arrivé que déjà c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Je n'ai jamais séché les cours volontairement auparavant et maintenant me voilà à courir après Sasuke dans les bois pour avoir une ou deux explications mais comme toujours, monsieur s'en fiche complétement. Je ne l'aime peut-être pas mais tout ce qu'il fait se retourne contre moi. Je veux mettre les points sur les "i" et le défier. Malheureusement, il est toujours sourd quand il s'agit de moi. Je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui soit capable de calmer Sasuke, son grand frère.

Je quitte la forêt après avoir récupéré mon sac de cours pour rejoindre la maison des Uchiha. Je suis toujours autant émerveillé par la richesse du manoir Uchiha. C'est une vieille maison datant de la renaissance voir un peu plus, c'est vraiment une belle demeure. Je sonne au portail et je m'annonce. Le majordome ouvrit le mur de fer noir pour me laisser entrer. Je traverse d'un pas assuré l'immense jardin. Devant la porte, je souris en voyant Itachi. Ce dernier était vraiment un bel homme. Ses longs cheveux ébène sont attachés par un élastique blanc. Quelque mèche sombre encadre son visage d'un teint pâle mais sans aucun défaut. Ses pupilles aussi sombres que celle de son cadet. Il est vêtu d'une chemise noire ainsi que d'un pantalon blanc.

- Naruto, c'est si rare de te voir venir sans ta famille surtout pour me voir, dit Itachi me prenant dans ses bras, j'ai entendu dire que tu n'étais pas encore transformé. Ne t'en fais pas ça viendra bien un jour.

- Merci Itachi, souris-je

- Viens rentre, il fait plutôt froid dehors, m'invite-t-il.

Je le suis et en entrant je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder partout. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être toujours autant surpris. Le hall d'entrée est immense au milieu je vois un escalier rouge avec des rambardes en marbre. J'avance derrière Itachi tandis qu'il m'emmène dans son salon. Nous serons seuls comme ça. Je suis l'aîné Uchiha dans les longs couloirs du manoir jusqu'à une petite porte sur la droite. Itachi l'ouvre me laissant entrée en premier dans la pièce.

Il y a dedans des fauteuils en cuir, un écran plasma sur le mur ainsi qu'une table basse et un bar avec un mini-frigo, un micro-onde, un lavabo, des placards et un lave-vaisselle.

- Que veux-tu boire? me demande Itachi

- Comme d'habitude, réponds-je

Il me sourit avant de m'inciter à aller m'assoir. Ce que je fais, je regarde Itachi préparé ma boisson chaude avant de revenir vers moi. Je le remercie et je souffle sur mon breuvage pour le refroidir un peu.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir Naruto? me demande Itachi

- C'est par rapport à ton frère, dis-je en baissant la tête, je sais que je ne devrais pas venir me plaindre de lui auprès de toi mais il ne m'écoute pas.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Et bien, hier, Sasuke est arrivé dans mon lycée mais ça tu dois être au courant. Là-bas, j'ai des amis humains, ils ne savent rien de mon secret ni du votre. J'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne pas divulguer quoi que se soit qui possède un rapport avec la Lune. Malheureusement, quand Sasuke est arrivé, tu peux comprendre qu'il ne pense pas comme moi détestant tout ce qui se rapporte de près ou de loin à des humains. Et bien, lorsque Sasuke a appris que j'avais des amis humains... Il est venu me voir hier soir me demandant où étaient mes parents.

- Je comprends ta situation et il s'est passé quoi par la suite car j'ai effectivement vu Sasuke hier soir s'énerver contre tes parents.

- Sasuke a des fans, tu le connais partout où il va il attire les femmes comme des mouches. Et bien, il avait menti à des filles de ma classe sur sa date d'anniversaire prétendant que c'était le 10 Juillet, explique-je

Itachi boit une gorgée avant de reposer sa tasse fumante.

- Déjà Naruto, tu sais très bien également comment est mon frère. Il ne supporte pas les humains car pour lui ils sont répugnants mais nous sommes obligés de vivre avec eux malgré tout. Ceci Sasuke ne le comprend pas. Ensuite, il se croit supérieur car il s'est transformé avant toi et qu'il n'est pas sous l'influence de ses phéromones.

- Ah bon? M'étonne-je, comment cela se fait?

- Et bien, soit Sasuke n'en produit pas soit la personne qui lui ait destinée ne s'est pas encore transformée.

- Tu penses que Sasuke est asexué?

Un rire remplit la pièce. Je le regarde méchamment n'appréciant pas du tout qu'il se moque de moi.

- Vois-tu Naruto, j'aurai plutôt choisi la deuxième option plutôt que la première. Il y arrive que des personnes de notre espèce soit en retard sur leur première transformation regarde-toi, tu es bien retard.

- Mais comment cela se fait-il que j'ai du retard sur ma transformation? demande-je

- Il y a plusieurs facteurs qui rentrent en compte pour les transformations. Pour Sasuke, j'aurais aimé qu'il se transforme un peu plus tard car tu vois bien comme il regarde tout le monde de haut.

Je ne peux qu'hocher la tête. Je sais pertinemment que Sasuke se croit supérieur à tout le monde. J'aurai aimé également qu'il se transforme plus tard où que je me transforme en même temps que lui. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas.

- Je vais quand même essayer de lui parler, me dit doucement Itachi, ne t'en fais pas tu as bien fait de venir me parler. Je peux comprendre que mon frère est plutôt difficile de caractère mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis là pour régler quelque problème. En contrepartie Naruto, tu pourrais me donner quelque chose.

J'hausse un sourcil tandis qu'il s'avance vers moi pour prendre mon menton entre son pouce et son index. Je le regarde ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il veut. Il ne peut pas m'embrasser car il aime Yahiko alors que veut-il?

- J'aimerai que tu fasses ton possible aussi de ton côté pour te calmer avec Sasuke. Je sais que c'est dure ce que je te demande voir même impossible mais tente de calmer le jeu entre vous deux.

- Comment le faire alors que Sasuke me déteste? demande-je

- Trouve une solution, tu es tout de même un descendant de la famille Uzumaki, sourit Itachi, viens je te raccompagne à la porte.

Nous marchons dans les couloirs et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte je m'incline respectueusement devant l'aîné Uchiha.

- Merci de m'avoir écouté Itachi, dis-je avant de partir.

Je vois que le soleil et haut dans le ciel et je pars rentrer à la maison pour expliquer rapidement la situation à ma mère qui doit chercher à comprendre pourquoi je ne suis pas allé en cours aujourd'hui.

En rentrant, je passe à table ma mère n'a pas demandé de détail juste savoir si j'ai réussi à rattraper Sasuke. Je souris pour lui répondre.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, Sakura m'apporte mes devoirs ainsi que les cours. Je la remercie et l'invite à rentrer. Ma mère sourit en voyant mon amie et lui dit gentiment "bonjour". Je propose à Sakura de monter dans ma chambre. Elle m'informe qu'elle doit rapidement rentrer pour préparer la soirée vidéo du mardi soir. Je souris en disant qu'il a peu de chance que je vienne ce soir mais elle ne veut pas.

Une fois parti, je monte dans ma chambre pour commencer le rattrapage de mes cours manqués. Je dois tenir ma promesse faite envers Itachi. Mais cela risque d'être plutôt difficile connaissant le concerné.

Soudain, j'entends des voix au rez de chaussé. J'ouvre ma porte pour voir Sasuke avec ma mère ainsi que Mikoto. Je me mets à la rambarde des escaliers écoutant la conversation.

- Kushina c'est une catastrophe, je viens d'apprendre pour la sortie de la classe de Sasuke et Naruto, panique la mère de Sasuke. Cette dernière ressemblait beaucoup à son fils sauf les longs cheveux arrivant à hauteur des reins et son regard remplit de douceur.

- Mince! J'avais totalement oublié que Naruto avait une sortie aux mont Kage, s'exclame ma mère, surtout que c'est le jour d'une pleine lune.

- Comment faire Kushina, si les camarades de Sasuke le voient se transformer en loup...

- On trouvera une solution Mikoto. Je suis déléguée de parent d'élève depuis des années, je peux demander à ce que la sortie se fasse en une journée prétendant qu'un des élèves à une phobie des nuits de pleine lune. Après tout, je sais que Naruto ne dort pas pendant ces nuits et Sakura une amie à lui l'a remarqué cela peut nous donner un avantage.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma mère va m'utiliser pour protéger Sasuke. Je soupire avant de retourner dans ma chambre. Je ferme doucement la porte mais elle s'ouvre rapidement sur Sasuke qui semblait furieux.

- Es-tu stupide? demande-t-il

- Hein?

- Tu te fais remarquer par des humains. Tout ce qui concerne la Lune ne doit pas quitter notre meute!

- Mais de quoi tu parles, l'imbécile c'est toi, d'accord! Je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie t'intéresse! Tu ne t'en ais jamais intéressé une seule seconde. La preuve si tu t'étais intéressé un tant soit peu de moi, tu aurais su pour la sortie. Moi je ne risque rien n'étant pas encore transformé mais toi, que diront ces humains quand ils verront que Sasuke Uchiha est gros loup.

Je le provoque mais ce n'est pas voulu. Il m'énerve à se croire supérieur. Sans crier garde, il se transforme en loup. J'écarquille les yeux voyant un immense loup dans ma chambre. Je peux discerner la colère dans ses pupilles rouges. Je recule d'un pas. C'est la première fois que je vois la transformation de Sasuke. D'habitude quand je descends il est toujours dans l'ombre de la pièce. Cette fois-là, je le vois et je le confronte.

Ses poils ont la même teinte que ses cheveux. Il était encore plus grand moi et je vois ses crocs dépassés la commissure de ses lèvres. Il semble dangereux. Je crois que j'aurai peut-être dû suivre le conseil d'Itachi et de calmer le jeu entre nous.

* * *

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde! Comme je l'ai dit je le poste après "comment lui dire?". Ce chapitre était dur à écrire mais je ne suis pas mécontente du résultat obtenu. D'ailleurs, j'avais failli abandonner car je voulais prendre de l'avance à l'hôpital (je devais me faire enlever les dents de sagesse mais je sais on s'en fout un peu) donc alors que j'avais bien avancé... Mon ordi n'avait plus de batterie (mon histoire était partie en fumée...) j'ai donc pris sur moi pour vous pondre ceci en espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Pour les reviews anonymes:**

**Kim: Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisirs sinon non Kyubi n'est pas totalement responsable du fait que Naruto ne se transforme pas encore. Pour Sasuke, et bien tu verras ce sera la surprise du chef ici présent^^.**

**Annaria: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu auras toujours autant le coup de cœur car j'ai vraiment travaillé dur.**

**Je remercie également Kit et vh 132 pour leur review^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

La tension est tendue. Nous nous affrontons chacun mais de regard. Je vois dans son regard la colère et la haine. Je dois avouer que chez lui ce n'est pas du tout nouveau. Il porte ce regard à chaque être humain ou aux êtres inférieur à lui. Mes yeux virent aux rouges tandis que j'étais prêt à bondir au moindre mouvement de Sasuke. Je ne suis peut-être pas transformé mais je sais tout de même me battre.

Soudain, Sasuke me fait signe d'aller dehors. A mon avis, il ne veut pas faire ça dans ma chambre et dans le jardin se serait risqué. Je fronce les sourcils tandis qu'il se retransforme en humain.

- Viens, m'ordonne-t-il.

Je profite de ce moment pour m'élancer sur lui mais il évite habillement mon attaque et j'atterris sur mes quatre pattes. Mes crocs sortis je dévisage Sasuke. Au diable les paroles d'Itachi, je ne veux pas être un faible surtout pas devant lui.

- Dans ce cas, réglons ça en forme humaine, réplique-je, à moins que tu aies peur de perdre sous cette forme.

Je le vois froncer les sourcils tandis que ses yeux rouges montrent également une grande colère envers moi. Nous nous élançons l'un sur l'autre se frappant mutuellement. Je sortis de ma chambre pour sauter par dessus la rambarde de l'escalier pour atterrir souplement dans le salon sous le regard étonné de nos mères. Je cours rapidement suivi de Sasuke jusque dans le jardin. On se remet en position de combat tandis que nos mères arrivent à la baie vitrée sans doute pour soupirer.

Nous nous défions du regard et nous bougeons en même temps sous le regard surpris de mes voisins. Nos mouvements sont fluides. Je n'arrive pas à croire sous forme humaine je suis du même niveau de Sasuke. Ce dernier a du le remarquer car il rage. Il balance son pied contre mon abdomen m'écrasant contre le mur en bois. Je sens quelque os se craquer sous l'impact mais contrairement aux humains je peux tout de même me régénérer rapidement.

- Tu abandonnes déjà, nous ne sommes pas du même niveau, crache Sasuke avant de commencer à partir.

- Un jour... Lorsque je me serai enfin transformé. JE TE FERAIS MORDRE LA POUSSIERE! Crie-je tellement que les voisins m'entendent de l'autre bout du quartier.

Sasuke me regarde avant de me lancer un rire moqueur dont il a le secret. Je m'en fais la promesse ce type ne l'emportera pas au paradis. Je le vaincrai même si je dois rompre ma promesse avec Itachi qui consiste à calmer le jeu entre nous mais il doit savoir qu'entre Sasuke et moi. J'ai le sang plutôt chaud.

Le brun partit me laissant seul dans le jardin, me régénérant doucement. Après tout, je ne dois pas aller à l'hôpital et encore moins pour une blessure aussi superficielle.

Ma mère arrive vers moi, soupirant. Elle me frappe la tête, je sais qu'elle est énervée que je me sois encore battu avec Sasuke mais que veut-on? Ce n'est pas de notre faute si on sentant comme chien et chat ou loup et renard selon un certain point de vue.

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis ma bataille avec Sasuke. Ce dernier étrangement s'est rapproché de mon petit groupe. Je pense qu'il n'a surtout pas envie de rester avec ses trois fans hystériques entre autre Karin, Tayuya et Ino. J'ai du faire croire à tout le lycée que mister Uchiha est mon cousin éloigné du côté de ma mère, après tout les loups et les renards font parties de la même famille en quelque sorte.

Sakura, ma meilleure amie est une personne vraiment gentille sauf quand elle part dans ses délires de surnaturel. Sa théorie sur moi, car ma famille vit depuis des années dans cette ville, elle pense que je suis une sorte de vampire comme un certain Edward Cullen pouvant sortir le jour. Elle me racontait plein de divagation quant à Gaara, il essaie de la raisonner mais je sais d'avance que c'est peine perdu.

Comment en est-elle venue à une telle conclusion? Je l'ignore, il faut dire que les garous et les vampires n'ont pas vraiment de lien. Ils s'évitent point barre. Je n'ai jamais vu de vampire sur Konoha et cela m'étonnerait qu'ils viennent surtout qu'avec deux familles de garou c'est plutôt suicidaire. Sasuke était d'ailleurs surpris que mon amie se connaisse en créature fantastique tellement que je pouvais sentir le regard noir du loup sur tout mon corps comme un mauvais pressage.

Depuis Sasuke était resté près de moi pour éviter que je fasse une bourde. Je maudis Sakura et ses drôles de théorie à cause d'elle je dois avoir Sasuke sur mon dos. Les choses sont devenues de plus en plus tendu entre lui et moi depuis cette journée où j'ai clairement dit que je le battrai le jour où je me serai transformé.

Je crois qu'en réalité il attend ce jour depuis un moment. Mais j'ignore pourquoi. Sans doute pour que chacun d'entre nous puisse vivre tranquillement sa vie. Après tout, je ne dégage pas de phéromone donc impossible pour mon âme-sœur de me sentir. Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi je ressemblerai le jour de ma transformation. Je sais que je serai un renard mais est-ce que mes poils seront blonds comme mes cheveux ou seront-ils orange comme n'importe quel renard? Je me pose ce genre de question car c'est plutôt stressant de ne pas savoir.

Est-ce que mon âme-sœur m'aimera pour ce que je suis et non à cause de simple phéromone qui nous attira mutuellement l'un envers l'autre? Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je soupire pour la énième fois pendant le cours d'Orochimaru-sensei, notre professeur de science. Son passe temps favori consiste à observer les élèves un à un comme s'il les jugeait. Une chance je suis plutôt discret alors que Sasuke a de suite attiré l'attention de ce professeur que je clarifierai de pervers, voir même pédophile.

D'ailleurs, cela fait depuis pas longtemps qu'il est ici. Il remplace notre ancien professeur de science partit en congé de maternité. Le professeur avait toujours une drôle d'odeur, une odeur que je n'apprécie pas forcément. Je n'en ai jamais parlé avec Sasuke mais je sais que lui il s'en fiche du moment que je ne fais pas de bourde tout va bien.

- Monsieur Namikaze! s'exclame la voix étrange d'Orochimaru-sensei. Je me redresse de ma chaise, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure.

Je déglutis tandis que je rassis sur ma chaise pleurant silencieusement mon malheur.

La sonnerie retentit et j'essaie de me faufiler dans la foule mais Orochimaru-sensei m'attrape le col.

- On pensait s'enfuir en douce, siffle le professeur, retournez-vous assoir.

L'odeur me déplait de plus en plus je me sens mal même très mal. Je vois le professeur sourire, un sourire pervers. J'essaie de m'assoir sur ma chaise mais je la loupe me prenant le carrelage. Mes jambes tremblent sans savoir pourquoi tandis que le sourire d'Orochimaru ne s'estompe pas.

- On dirait que j'ai fait une belle prise, sourit-il

Une prise? Qu'est-ce que cela voulez dire? Je me sens faible et épuiser. Comment cela peut-être possible? Je ne connais pas du tout cette odeur.

Soudain, je sens qu'on m'attrape le pied. Je vois de plus en plus floue. Je ne comprends pas que m'arrive-t-il? Je ne vois presque rien, suis-je devenu aveugle? Je n'entends rien, suis-je devenu sourd?

- Naruto! s'exclame une voix comme si elle était loin.

Laissez-moi dormir. C'est ma seule pensée cohérente. Je me sens faible mais l'odeur avait disparu. J'ouvris doucement un œil puis l'autre. Je vois floue mais petit à petit ma vue revient et je vois Sasuke au dessus de moi. Que fait-il ici? J'écarquille les yeux avant de me redresser violemment me rappelant d'Orochimaru-sensei, de la drôle d'odeur et du truc à ma jambe.

- Reste calme abruti, tu viens de te faire attaquer, s'écris Sasuke

Je regarde plus loin et je vois un truc en décomposition. Je peux reconnaître facilement des écailles comme celle d'un serpent.

- Notre professeur était une gorgone. Un être mi humain mi serpent.

- Un garou? demande-je

- C'est différent, les gorgones attirent les personnes de notre espèce pour pouvoir s'accoupler. C'est pour cela qu'il s'en est pris à toi. Je pensais qu'il allait s'en prendre à moi vu comme je l'attirais mais on dirait que tu as éveillé son envie. Il essayait de te transmettre ses phéromones et cela ta dégouter plus qu'autre chose et tu t'es évanoui.

- Tu veux dire que c'était ça l'odeur désagréable!

- Hn, les gorgones sont vraiment des créatures répugnantes. Une chance que j'ai vite compris ce qu'il te voulait sinon tu risquais de porter un de leur enfant.

Je déglutis m'imaginant donner naissance à un bébé gorgone. Mon dieu quel horreur! Je regarde Sasuke, je me sens d'un coup un peu plus heureux, il m'avait protégé de la gorgone. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras pour le remercier. Sasuke soupire avant de me décoller.

- Ne crois pas que j'ai fait ça par gentillesse. Kushina m'aurait tué si j'avais laissé ce truc pondre un de leur môme dans ton bide, réplique Sasuke

- Je m'en fiche car crois-le ou non. Tu m'as en quelque sorte sauver donc merci Sasuke, souffle-je en regardant ailleurs tellement je suis gêné de lui dire.

Il semblerait qu'il soit vraiment surpris d'entendre ces mots sortirent de ma bouche car il n'a rien répliqué. Je crois que je ne déteste pas Sasuke autant que je le pensais. Non, je ne dois pas me laisser avoir c'est tout de même monsieur-je-pète-plus-haut-que-mon-cul. Aucune chance qu'il est vraiment fait pour moi. Je suis sur qu'il va en parler à mes parents qui vont prendre peur. Je le connais il ne fait jamais rien sans rien en retour.

- Viens on a un autre cours maintenant, me dit Sasuke.

Je me redresse pour voir la carcasse du professeur. Je regarde Sasuke qui soupire en prenant un briquet dans sa poche.

- Il faut éliminer la trace de la gorgone

- Mais si le professeur Orochimaru disparaît on aura des problèmes, pas vrai? demande-je

- Les gorgones laissent peu de trace de leur passage. Donc si elles meurent c'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, me confie Sasuke jetant son briquet sur la dépouille, allume l'alarme incendie. Le temps qu'on sorte et que les secours arrivent le cadavre se sera décomposé.

J'hoche la tête allumant l'alarme comme prévu et Sasuke et moi sautons par la fenêtre après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne pour nous filmer ou nous voir. Je suis Sasuke jusque dans la forêt.

- Envoie un message à Sakura et dit lui qu'on l'attend au café, me dit Sasuke

- Je ne suis pas ton chien Sasuke c'est plutôt ton rôle.

- Je suis un loup idiot!

- Et alors un loup c'est un gros chien

- Oui et les renards sont en quelque sorte les cousins des loups donc indirectement t'es un chien.

Je soupire écrivant le message à Sakura.

- Envoie également un message à ta mère pendant que je m'occupe de mes parents. Une gorgone s'est introduit sur notre territoire c'est plutôt risqué. Tout le monde doit être au courant. Ensuite, on ira voir mon frère.

- C'est quoi ce programme de militaire? Soupire-je

J'envoie le message à ma mère et Sasuke en fait de même avant de partir pour le manoir Uchiha où on doit aller voir Itachi.

Ce dernier nous invite rapidement dans son salon et il m'offre comme toujours ma boisson favorite. Sasuke s'assoit sur son fauteuil préféré et moi en face d'Itachi.

- Maman m'a envoyé l'information pour la gorgone. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance Naruto que Sasuke soit là, me dit-il

- Itachi, je ne comprends pas comment pouvait-il me sentir. Je ne me suis pas encore transformé!

L'aîné Uchiha pose sa tête sur le dos de ses mains.

- Les gorgones ont un odorat plutôt particulier. Elles sentent leur futur proie ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'elle est osé s'en prendre à un garou en plein sur son territoire, nous informe Itachi, les gorgones ne sont pas stupides et n'attaquent pas sans réfléchir. Je pense que Naruto...

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai? M'exclame-je

- Tu es sur le point d'avoir ta première transformation.

* * *

Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde! J'ai réussi enfin à finir ce chapitre. Je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir tenir mes délais mais je l'ai fait malgré beaucoup de difficulté mais le voilà et je suis fière de ce chapitre. J'ai réussi à poser mon intrigue maintenant il ne manque plus que la suite^^ à écrire.**

**Je remercie les reviews anonymes et ainsi que les personnes qui possèdent un Fanfiction de me suivre tout au long de cette fic^^.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

Ma première transformation, cela sonne comme un rêve lointain. Après tout pendant combien ai-je attendu désespérément ce moment? Trop longtemps pour compter malheureusement. La première transformation est un moment tout à fait magique pour chaque personne qui la subisse. Je ferai partie d'elle.

Ni une ni deux je me lève de ma chaise acclamant ma joie. Je ne suis pas un hérétique. Je suis un vrai garou, je vais avoir ma première transformation mais la question est quand je vais l'avoir.

Itachi et Sasuke se massent la tempe comme si je suis désespérant ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je suis content d'avoir enfin ma première transformation.

- Dis-moi Itachi, tu peux changer de famille? demande Sasuke, car si tu te mets avec Yahiko est qu'il a le même Q.I que cet imbécile on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge.

- Comment ça?

- Ta transformation se fera lors de la prochaine lune imbécile et qui a-t-il la prochaine lune, soupire le cadet Uchiha.

J'écarquille les yeux. Mon dieu, je vais avoir ma première transformation pendant la sortie scolaire au mont Kage. C'est pire que les règles des filles ce truc. Pourquoi avoir fixé une telle date? Je n'étais pas à un jour près. Je me mets à déprimer toute ma joie a quitté mon cœur. Moi qui pensait que la première transformation était un moment magique le voilà devenu mon pire cauchemar.

- Je vais en informer Kushina, dit Itachi, elle pourra agir comme ça tu feras ta première transformation ici.

- Mais comment peux-tu en être sur que c'est cette lune là? demande-je

- Je t'ai dit les gorgones ont un odorat plus développer que les notre. Celle-ci a du être excitée par tes phéromones qui commencent à sortir peu à peu.

- Mais aucun garou ne peut le sentir que tu t'éveilles, juge bon d'ajouter Sasuke.

Je sens que ce n'est que le début de mes problèmes. En effet, une fois rentré à la maison, ma mère me saute dessus pour me féliciter de ma prochaine transformation oubliant totalement mon attaque. Je suis heureux car ce soir on a pu manger beaucoup de ramens ainsi que de la viande. Vraiment c'est repas de fête.

Ma mère a d'ailleurs téléphoné au lycée pour leur demander de réduire la sortie à une journée. Ce qui a été rapidement adopté après un vote populaire avec plusieurs parents disant que deux jours, c'est beaucoup trop pour de simple lycéen.

Je souris finalement je vais bien passer ma première lune à la maison.

La pleine lune est demain. Mon corps est en pleine effervescence comme si quelque chose en moi ne rêve que de sortir dire bonjour à toute la population. Je regarde la presque Lune, souriant. Il n'a plus de doute à avoir demain sera ma première lune, ma première transformation.

Je stresse un peu en regardant la Lune. Ma mère vient derrière moi pour contempler la presque pleine lune.

- Tout ira bien Naruto, je sais que c'est un peu angoissant mais ne t'en fait pas. On sera seulement entre nous les Uchiha ne viendront pas.

- C'est tout de même stressant car cela fait des années que j'attends cet événement et maintenant que j'y suis. Je ne sais plus si je veux vraiment être un garou à part entière.

- Nous étions tous pareil Naruto, intervient mon père, chacun ressent sa première fois avec beaucoup d'appréhension mais au final c'est un moment magique comme lorsque tu rencontres la personne qui t'est destinée.

- Par contre, Naruto, on veut une jolie personne ne nous ramène pas une personne laide comme une gorgone ou une succube. On t'en sera reconnaissant.

A l'idée de ramener, de tel truc me donne envie de vomir mon dîner. Je me demande vraiment qui sera la personne qui m'est destinée.

Le lendemain, le levé est plutôt difficile. Le pire c'est que Sasuke a du venir dormir chez nous étant donné le long trajet entre chez lui et l'école. Donc hier soir peu de temps après que je me sois couché mister Uchiha a débarqué chez moi avec toutes ses affaires pour demain et a dormi dans ma chambre, dans mon lit double, me prenant toute ma couverture. Je croyais que les loups garous étaient chauds tout le temps et bien il est gelé.

Nous sommes dans le bus pour aller à notre destination et je suis assis à côté de Sasuke. Quelque rang après nous, je vois Sakura et Gaara qui semble parler d'une chose vraiment sérieuse. Je fronce les sourcils essayant de comprendre mais à peine j'essaie que j'ai la tête qui tourne. Sasuke le remarque et me fait immédiatement penser à autre chose.

- Tu es sur le point de te transformer. Tes facultés sont en pleine effervescence. Tu dois te ménager jusqu'à ce soir. En gros, évite de courir rapidement, d'écouter la conversation des autres ou de surdéveloppé ton odorat.

- Tu es passé par là? demande-je

- Oui, mais contrairement à toi, j'étais jeune lors de ma première transformation.

- Sympas, dit que je suis vieux tant que tu y es, soupire-je

Il ne dit plus rien mais son sourire en disait long sur sa pensée. Je me demande comment sera la personne destinée de Sasuke, sans doute une magnifique personne, gentille et attentionnée. Je souris en imaginant que le loup avec une personne pire que lui niveau conversation.

Je baisse la tête pour regarder ailleurs étant donné que Sasuke est à côté de la fenêtre. En tout cas, j'espère vraiment d'un côté beaucoup de bonheur pour lui. Car même si je ne l'aime pas ce n'est pas une raison pour vouloir le malheur d'autrui. Il m'a quand même sauvé d'un terrible destin. Après tout qui voudrait porter un bébé gorgone dans son ventre, sur pas moi.

C'est pour cela que je lui en serais quand même toujours reconnaissant.

Je m'ennuie dans ce petit bus. Je vois les trois populaires se regarder dans leur miroir respectif pour vérifier leur touche de maquillage. A l'arrière, les élèves dorment ou discutent entre eux. Je regarde Sasuke. Ce dernier est accoudé à la fenêtre regardant dehors d'un œil perdu. Je veux lui parler par rapport à ma transformation après tout il a plus d'expérience que moi mais je ne veux pas l'embêter c'est comme tendre une perche à son adversaire pour qu'il puisse vous battre. Je secoue la tête ignorant ce que je veux dire à Sasuke. Surtout qu'on n'est pas vraiment ami. Nos parents sont amis. Je suis ami avec Itachi mais nous deux, je ne sais pas on n'a jamais réussi. Pourquoi nous c'est différent? Nos caractères?

Je dois avouer que l'un comme l'autre, on n'a pas un caractère facile mais tout le monde est comme ça. Peut-être qu'on est trop différent pour se comprendre contrairement à nos parents et Itachi et moi. Après tout, son grand-frère est plus gentil que Sasuke, plus attentionné. J'aurai aimé que peut-être Sasuke prenne exemple sur lui mais c'est tout de même un peu tard. Il a grandi et il est devenu l'arrogant Sasuke Uchiha que je connais.

C'est sur son caractère m'horripile au plus point mais si Sasuke n'était pas comme ça, je crois que je me serais ennuyé durant toutes ces années. Je souris niaisement avant de me mettre à rire bêtement sous l'étonnement de Sasuke. Mon dieu, si je dois refaire tout le comportement du brun ce serait transformé son visage crispé en un visage plus adoucis avec le sourire aux lèvres. En imaginant une telle chose, mon rire s'accentue étonnant désormais toute la classe mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter.

En réalité, j'aime beaucoup Sasuke car si je modifie tout ça. Il serait devenu barbant et ennuyeux. Je sais désormais qu'il soit comme son frère ou comme maintenant. Je crois que dans le fond, il est peut-être sympa.

- Tais-toi imbécile, tout le bus nous regarde, dit Sasuke

Un éclair vient de me frapper à la tête. Non jamais ce type sera sympa et encore moins dans mon imagination. Je le foudroie du regard jurant mille et une malédictions pour ses futures descendances. Oui, Sasuke Uchiha, je te déteste.

Nous arrivons rapidement et je suis émerveillé par l'endroit. C'est une île entourée par une rivière et à son centre on voit des têtes d'ancien roi de cette région. On les appelait les Kage. Chacun a son propre rôle dans l'histoire et l'un d'entre eux est mon ancêtre. C'est celui à droite, son nom Harashima Senju. Il s'est marié il y a des années avec Mito Uzumaki mon arrière-arrière-arrière grand-mère. Harashima était le premier garou à s'installer à Konoha avec son vieil ami Madara Uchiha l'ancêtre de Sasuke c'est son arrière-arrière... Bon on va éviter de répéter vous avez compris. Pour faire cours, on va dire "grand-père". Mon grand-père Harashima avait rencontré Mito lors d'un banquet pour honorer la création de Konoha, toute la grande bourgeoisie s'était d'ailleurs réunie lors de ce banquet.

C'était d'ailleurs un soir de pleine lune et lors des transformations, ils étaient tous les deux liés par leur phéromone comme n'importe quel garou. La Lune a vraiment un magnifique pouvoir. Quant à Madara, on pouvait dire qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance cette nuit mais selon ce que j'ai compris des leçons de ma mère. Madara voulait perpétuer la longue des Uchiha et qu'importe s'il trouvait sa moitié. Il aurait son enfant pour cela. Il avait pris un membre de sa propre famille pour féconder. C'était pour cela que tous les membres cette famille était des loups. Madara avait commis ce qu'on appelait couramment "un péché". Une relation avec un membre de sa propre famille.

Selon la loi des garous, c'était formellement interdit. Mon grand-père ne l'avait pas accepté et avait défié Madara en duel. Harashima avait vaincu le grand-père Uchiha avant de l'enfermer dans une face de la Lune, la Lune rouge. C'était une Lune qui n'apparaissait qu'une fois tous les soixante ans. Lors de cette nuit, la rumeur raconte qu'on pouvait entendre les hurlements de Madara qui juraient de se venger de tous les garous de cette Terre en particulier de la famille Senju.

Je regarde les autres visages et je vois le frère cadet d'Harashima mais je ne me souviens plus de son prénom après tout ma mère n'avait pas beaucoup parlé de lui étant un personnage mort avant d'avoir effectué sa première transformation. Mais il faisait tout de même partie de notre histoire, notre patrimoine. En troisième, nous avons Hiruzen Sarutobi, le favori de mon grand-père et de son frère. C'était également un garou, d'ailleurs seul les garous étaient au pouvoir à Konoha en particulier ma famille. On peut dire que j'ai un peu de sang royal tout comme Sasuke après tout il était quand même l'héritier de Madara l'un des fondateurs de Konoha. Le quatrième visage était celui de mon père. Et oui, mon père était également nommé roi mais il avait décidé d'abandonner le titre de roi pour devenir le maire de Konoha avec comme assistant adjoint. Devinez, non ce n'est pas le père de Sasuke, trop occupé le pauvre, c'est son frère, Itachi.

Qu'est-ce qu'un assistant adjoint si je dois parler pour la royauté je dirais que c'est son premier conseillé, un homme de confiance. Mon père était choisi par Hiruzen après le mariage de mon paternel avec ma mère. Au début, c'était ma mère qui devait devenir reine malheureusement elle avait refusé le donnant à mon père qui géré sa mairie de manière compétente.

La journée se passe relativement bien. Nous avons eu un petit questionnaire à rendre sur l'histoire de tous les Kage. Avec Sasuke, nous avons fini avant les autres. On avait bien sur évité le sujet garou et Madara après tout les humains ne les connaissent pas, étant un secret de famille.

- Bon les enfants, nous devons récupérer le bus et nous repartons, annonça le professeur, je vous attends dans un quart d'heure.

Tout le monde semble heureux d'un petit quart d'heure de liberté. Je marche avec Sasuke sur les berges de la rivière.

- C'est marrant de venir ici après tout c'est dans cette forêt qu'on grandit nos ancêtres, sourit Sasuke

- Tu as raison, maman m'emmène souvent ici car pas loin il y a les ruines du palais d'Harashima et aussi celle de Madara, réponds-je mais en voyant le regard sombre de Sasuke quand j'ai prononcé le prénom de Madara, désolé...

- Ce n'est pas toi qui fais une bêtise. D'un côté, ce type était un lâche et comme punition tous les héritiers Uchiha seront des loups.

- Avoue que cela te convient un peu c'est bien d'être un loup, pas vrai? demande-je

- Ma mère est une louve parce qu'elle s'est éprise de mon père, avant elle était une panthère.

- C'est pour cela que tu ne cherches pas ta moitié? Tu as peur que ta moitié se transforme en loup, dis-je

- Itachi a eu de la chance, sa moitié est Yahiko, un Uzumaki, un héritier d'Harashima. La malédiction ne marche pas sur les personnes de votre famille.

- D'un côté, c'est Harashima qui avait lancé cette malédiction.

- On sera fixé ce soir si j'ai de la chance ou non, annonce Sasuke.

J'hausse un sourcil en guise d'incompréhension.

- Si c'est toi ma moitié. La malédiction des Uchiha sera terminée, c'est pour cela que nos parents veuillent absolument qu'on soit ensemble. Tu es l'héritier d'Harashima, tu as de son sang dans tes veines...

- Tu penses vraiment ça de moi? demande-je, tu ne vois qu'en moi un moyen de rompre la malédiction des Uchiha?

- Nar...

- C'est vraiment tout ce qui t'importe! M'exclame-je, tu es vraiment un imbécile. J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas moi ta moitié car vraiment c'est écœurant. Tu n'as vraiment aucune estime pour moi. Je ne suis qu'un simple jouet à tes yeux dans ce cas, reste loin de moi. Je m'en fiche pour ma transformation de ce soir, je veux juste que tu disparaisses de ma vue.

Je pars laissant Sasuke seul sur la rive. Il n'y a pas à dire je déteste ce type.

* * *

Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite que vous attendiez avec beaucoup d'impatience. Enfin, la transformation de Naruto vous l'attendiez également^^.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Pauline: Non je ne veux pas ta mort. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre^^.**

**Kit: Ne t'en fait pas la transformation de Naruto est dans ce chapitre et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue^^.**

**Kim: Désolé d'avoir fait un Sasuke aussi exécrable mais au moins cela rend leur relation quelque peu complexe. Et oui je sais que tout le monde se doute de la moitié de Naruto^^.**

**Vh132: Oui il ne faut pas qu'il se laisse faire surtout par un Sasuke^^. **

**Dj: Désolé de faire durer le suspense, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue de la transformation^^.**

**Afterschool: Merci pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir. Pour répondre à ta question, ne t'en fais pas la suite est en cours d'écriture. Tu l'auras bientôt. Je te remercie encore^^.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

Je marche sur la rive réfléchissant à tout ce qui concernait ma première lune. Je dois la passer.

Soudain, j'entends du bruit venant des barques en bois et je vois Sasuke sur les rondins de bois allant chercher une chose. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant son sac à dos. Non loin de lui, je vois les trois racailles du lycée à savoir Kakuzu, Hidan et Zetsu. Chacun d'eux est plutôt particulier, Kakuzu est un homme plutôt étrange qui aime se tatouer des cicatrices comme Frankenstein, c'est plutôt horrible. Hidan est un étudiant entièrement bouddhiste adorant la religion sur toutes ses coutures et Zetsu est un garçon qui me fait étrangement penser à un arbre.

Je regarde Sasuke qui avance doucement sur les rondins de bois et je cours vers lui.

- Sasuke! Descend! M'exclame-je allant vers lui.

- Namikaze, reste en dehors de nos affaires c'est entre Uchiha et nous, réplique Kakuzu.

- Que bouddha soit avec lui, prie Hidan

- Sasuke, s'il te plaît descend! Tu vas te blesser!

- Ne dis pas ce que j'ai à faire idiot, réplique Sasuke

Soudain, le loup chute et j'accoure vers le jeune homme à terre. J'ordonne au clan des trois imbéciles d'aller un professeur immédiatement. Je reste au côté de Sasuke qui me dévisage avec beaucoup de colère.

- Ne reste pas près de moi! Va-t'en, n'oublie pas qu'avec la Lune il y a souvent une histoire de marée. La marée monte ainsi que cette rivière. Elle est tout de même noyau des garous. Tu dois partir avant d'être bloqué ici.

- Mais je ne peux pas te laisser, réplique-je

- Le professeur va arriver ne t'en fait pas. Je n'aurais d'ailleurs cru que tu t'inquiéterais pour moi, sourit Sasuke, maintenant file avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

- Monsieur Uchiha! s'exclame la voix du professeur.

Je tressaille en voulant partir mais je vois Sakura et Gaara devant moi. Je ne peux pas partir. Sasuke est aussi paniqué que moi. On doit partir de cette île le plus rapidement avant que la marée ne commence à monter nous empêchant de quitter l'île. Le problème est que dans le fond, je ne peux pas abandonner Sasuke car lui aussi il aura le problème de la Lune. Je fais marche arrière et je passe le bras de Sasuke derrière mon épaule. Gaara vient m'aider prenant son autre bras. Je le remercie du regard et on partit pour retourner vers le bus.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le professeur administre les premiers soins à Sasuke. Il s'est foulé la cheville et en voyant la blessure je préférais ne pas regarder sentant mes émotions grimpées en flèche. Je prie pour qu'on puisse partir ainsi que Sasuke car ce soir il pourra facilement se guérir lorsqu'il sera transformé et ce genre de chose est un peu bizarre. Après tout, qui peut guérir en une nuit de cette blessure, pas un humain normal.

- Tu aurais du partir quand tu en avais encore l'occasion. Il y a de forte chance qu'on ne puisse pas passer, murmura Sasuke

- Désolé mais si tu avais évité de jouer les cascadeurs pour récupérer ton sac on n'en serait pas là, réplique-je, tu aurais du me demander.

- Avec tes sens surdéveloppés? Je suis heureux de ne t'avoir rien dit.

Je regarde la fenêtre étant donné que les professeurs veuillent avoir un œil sur Sasuke et que se sera plus simple quand il descendra.

Soudain, le bus s'arrête et on voit une barrière abaissée. Non ce n'est pas vrai le passage a été fermé à cause de la marée haute. Je regarde Sasuke qui est aussi paniqué que moi à l'idée de se transformer ici. Malheureusement, on n'a pas le choix. Je sais que le plus dure sera de désormais se faufiler en douce pour retourner vers le mont Kage.

Il y a longtemps cette île était le refuge des loups garous lors de leur première lune avec la marée haute il ne risquait pas de se faire attraper par les humains. Malheureusement, c'est il y a très longtemps. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus pareil les humains se sont installés sur cette île sacrée, empêchant les nouveaux garous de se transformer en toute tranquillité.

Nous arrivons dans une petite auberge à l'extérieur d'un petit village de campagne. Nous avons eu de la chance que l'aubergiste soit aimable et qu'elle a bien voulu nous accueillir. Je m'éloigne du groupe informant le professeur que je devais téléphoner à ma mère. Je dois la prévenir dans quelle situation je suis avec Sasuke.

Une fois la communication finie, je suis surpris en voyant près de moi Sakura qui me souriait chaleureusement.

- Tu viens Naruto? me demande-t-elle.

- Je dois aller voir Sasuke, répondis-je

- Je viens avec toi, réplique mon amie

Je tressaille comprenant que je ne peux pas éviter Sakura. Je la vois d'ailleurs sourire étrangement. Je n'aime pas ce sourire, il se trame quelque chose de pas normal et effectivement je vois Gaara en compagnie de Sasuke. Ce dernier me regarde et il hoche la tête. J'écarquille les yeux en comprenant que nos deux amis n'ont pas l'attention de nous laisser seul une seule minute mais je dois absolument parler à Sasuke.

- J'ai eu ma mère au téléphone, dis-je

- Comment va Tante Kushina? me demande-t-il rentrant dans son rôle de cousin éloigné.

Je dois jouer en code pour qu'il comprenne toute ma conversation avec ma mère sans que Gaara et Sakura ne comprenne.

- Elle va bien, elle est juste paniquée parce que ce soir je n'ai pas mes médicaments, répondis-je

- Quels médicaments? S'étonne Sakura, finalement, tu as pu voir quelqu'un.

- Oui et il m'a prescrit un médicament pour les prochaines lunes pour que je puisse dormir.

Comparé des médicaments à une transformation c'est un peu bizarre mais d'après la tête de Sasuke ce plan marché. Il hoche de temps en temps la tête m'expliquant qu'il a compris mes insinuations quelque peu douteuse. Je lui explique en quelque sorte qu'on doit s'éloigner après le repas en disant "que c'est un médicament que je dois prendre après manger normalement" qu'on doit être prudent avec une formulation quelque peu étrange mais qui semble marcher.

Le plus important c'est qu'il ait compris, le plan mais c'est sans compter sur mes camarades de chambre qui ne sont autres que Kakuzu, Hidan et Zetsu. Sasuke est seul dans une petite pièce au rez de chaussée. Bien sur, j'ai prévu de dormir dans sa chambre cette nuit car entre dormir avec les trois abrutis et dormir avec mister Uchiha le choix est vite réglé. J'ai tout de même prévenu Gaara et Sakura. Seulement Gaara m'a proposé de venir dormir dans sa chambre mais je n'apprécie pas vraiment ses colocataires d'une nuit.

Alors je l'informe que je préfère rester dormir avec Sasuke. Je sais qu'il va croire qu'on est en couple mais du moment que le loup et moi sachons on en est, tout ira bien. Le repas se passe tranquillement malgré de léger courant d'air qui traverse les murs. Je ne suis pas une seule fois allé dans la chambre des trois abrutis, ni au self d'ailleurs. Je suis resté avec Sasuke sachant que sa mobilité est réduite à cause de sa blessure. J'ai juste pris de la nourriture pour nous deux lors du pointage pour ensuite filer en douce sans que Sakura et Gaara puissent me suivre.

Je mange en ce moment en sa compagnie dans son placard plutôt petit mais il n'a pas trop le choix.

- Tu sais que dehors j'aurai pu me prendre un peu de nourriture, me dit Sasuke croquant dans un sandwich saucisson-fromage.

- Oui mais tu as besoin de force pour pouvoir réussir à passer le nouveau rideau de fer composé de Sakura et Gaara. C'est étrange qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de nous coller, rétorque-je en mordant dans ma nourriture.

- Ils doivent avoir des suspicions pour nous. Je pense qu'on devra être prudent ce soir. Surtout toi, crois bon d'ajouter le loup

- Tu crois qu'ils soupçonnent...

- Ils ne sont pas stupides et notre rapprochement et un peu étrange aux yeux des humains. Après tout, on est presque venu aux mains.

- Et c'est la faute à qui! Je te rappelle que si tu n'étais pas venu dans mon lycée sans doute ils ne seraient pas là à chercher à comprendre toute la vérité.

- Si je n'étais pas là, tu aurais le rejeton d'une gorgone dans le bide, réplique Sasuke

Je baisse la tête sachant pertinemment qu'il a raison. Orochimaru était dans ce lycée avant que Sasuke n'arrive. Je lui dois tout de même une fière chandelle. Je regarde mon opposant et il semble heureux d'avoir pris le dessus sur nos conversations quelque peu électrique.

- En tout cas, nous devons établir un plan d'action pour s'éloigner de Gaara et de Sakura. Si nous partons maintenant, cela éveillera des soupçons, me dit Sasuke

- Je vois donc comment on fait car j'en n'ai aucune idée.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, soupire le brun.

Je gonfle mes joues pour montrer mon mécontentement mais je décide d'écouter le plan de Sasuke qui est fort intéressant. Le brun veut faire une diversion pour que j'arrive à sortir. Pour lui, je suis la priorité. Sans doute à cause de ma première transformation.

Je sens mes sens être à leur apogée. Je dois sortir le plus rapidement possible mais c'est sans compter sur les histoires de l'aubergiste sur les légendes de la région et de l'île.

- Il y a fort longtemps, sur les berges au nord du mont Kage où se dressent les quatre grands rois de l'époque. Nous pouvons entendre les pleures d'un petit animal. Un humain s'était rapproché de l'animal. Il était surpris en voyant un petit renard. Ce dernier était spécial, il avait neuf queues distinctes. Chacune d'elle virevoltait au gré de l'humeur de la bête. L'humain essaya de s'approcher de cet animal sauvage mais il ne se laissa pas faire. La Lune complète reflétait son magnifique pelage doré tirant vers l'orangé, ses yeux aux teintes rubis foudroyaient l'humain, démontrant l'agressivité de l'animal. L'humain essaya de se lier avec l'animal malheureusement le renard avait disparu. Aujourd'hui, nous pouvons encore les appels de l'humain hurlant le nom qu'il avait donné au renard "Kyubi".

J'écarquille les yeux à cette histoire. L'histoire du renard à neuf queues était un culte dans ma famille mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi les humains l'ont appelé Kyubi alors que son vrai nom est Kurama. Il était le premier garou dans la famille de ma mère, c'était un magnifique renard, c'était également le frère de Mito Uzumaki. Kurama était connu pour une de sa grande traitrise. Il s'était rapproché d'un humain, il avait traversé la rivière qui les protégeait de ses êtres manquant de dévoiler le plus grand secret. Kurama était le dernier homme-garou renard de la famille. C'était pour cela qu'habituellement dans ma famille c'étaient les femmes qui possédaient la capacité de se transformer en renard.

Selon ma mère, je suis peut-être en quelque sorte la réincarnation de Kurama mais il fallait attendre ma transformation pour voir. Après tout, c'est plutôt rare.

Je regarde Sasuke, ce dernier hoche la tête pour m'informer que le plan peut commencer. Je vois Sakura qui commence à se lever pour venir vers moi mais je partis pour les toilettes pour homme. Je remercie d'être un garçon. En pénétrant dans les toilettes, je vois une fenêtre assez grande pour que je puisse passer. J'envoie un message à Sasuke pour le prévenir que je suis passé par la fenêtre des toilettes pour homme. Je rentre dans la cabine la fermant à clé et je ferme le couvercle plutôt des WC pour grimper. Je tape en même temps la porte par mégarde manquant d'alerter les garçons ou pire encore Sakura. Je réussis à sortir avec la force de mes bras et je m'éloigne rapidement de l'auberge pour aller au point de rendez-vous en espérant que Sasuke arrive à échapper à Gaara.

J'arrive enfin vers le mont Kage regardant la nuit qui est déjà présente. Les étoiles sont déjà hautes dans le ciel. Il ne manque plus que la Lune pour que le tableau soit complet. Mon cœur tambourine comme un fou, impatient de voir l'astre lunaire sortir des montagnes pour m'éclairer de sa douce lumière chaleureuse.

Soudain, j'entends des pas et je vois Sasuke qui me sourit doucement. Il s'avance vers moi et il me tend sa main que je prends avec hésitation.

- Ta première Lune, souffle-t-il, n'ait crainte, je suis là avec toi.

Je respire doucement tentant de calmer mes battements frénétiques. Je me sens suffoquer tellement mon cœur est comprimé dans sa prison. Je relève le regard et je commence à voir la Lune se lever doucement. Je sens mes membres s'exciter face au phénomène. Mes yeux virent aux rouges rubis tandis que les yeux de Sasuke virent à son célèbre regard rouge avec trois virgules. Je sens mon sang afflué dans mes veines rapidement comme dans un torrent. La voilà enfin ma première transformation.

Je regarde ma main qui commence à devenir poilu alors que des griffes acérées remplacé mes ongles humaines. Je lâche la main de Sasuke me mettre à quatre pattes tandis que le brun en fait de même. Il se transforma en loup rapidement alors que je sens mes membres me brûler de l'intérieur. Mon dos craquèle sous ma peau pour prendre ma forme animale. Mon derrière me tiraille pour permettre à queue de sortir. Mon crâne brûle sentant des oreilles sortir. Mes canines poussent à une grande vitesse. J'ai mal et pourtant je n'hurle pas ma douleur. Je m'en accommode et je m'y habitue plutôt bien.

Soudain, je ne sens plus rien, plus aucune brûlure, aucun craquellement, ni de tiraillement. Je regarde autour de moi et j'hume l'air alors qu'une odeur plutôt agréable titille mes nouvelles narines. Je tente de me regarder curieux de comment je ressemble.

-_ Tu es magnifique_, entends-je dans ma tête et je vois Sasuke juste devant moi.

Mes nouveaux yeux commencent à s'habituer à l'obscurité et je vois parfaitement Sasuke qui me regarde. Je me scrute et je vois des poils plutôt blonds dorés avec le bout de mes pattes blanches. Je m'assois sur la roche et j'écarquille les yeux en ne voyant pas qu'une seule queue mais neuf queues.

Elles virevoltent au gré de mes envies. Je me mets à quatre pattes manquant de tomber mais Sasuke arrive rapidement vers moi comme pour m'aider. C'est surprenant comme il dégage une délicieuse odeur. Je ne l'ai pas sentie avant mais maintenant je dois avouer que son odeur n'est pas du tout désagréable. Je le regarde. Il semble me sourire car je vois une chose que je n'aurai jamais crue chez lui, un regard doux. C'est la première fois qu'il me regarde comme ça. Mon cœur bat la chamade quand j'imagine Sasuke derrière toute cette touffe de poil. Je me rapproche de lui comme attirer par un aimant.

Soudain, des bruits et des pas viennent vers nous et j'entends deux voix qui me sont familières, Sakura et Gaara.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'as perdu, s'exclame Gaara

- Je n'ai pas le droit de rentrer dans les toilettes des hommes et moi je peux dire pareil. Tu as perdu Sasuke alors qu'il sortait, réplique Sakura

- Le professeur m'a empêché de sortir et je l'ai eu sur mon dos jusqu'à l'heure du couvre-feu.

Sasuke me regarde comme paniqué. Il me prend par la peau du cou pour courir loin des voix de mes amis. Je dois avouer que même transformer je reste petit contrairement à Sasuke de ce faite. Je ne touche pas du tout le sol. Je me concentre et je rétracte huit de mes neuf queues. J'écarquille les yeux ne voyant plus qu'une seule queue mais j'en souris heureux de ne pas être entièrement Kurama. Le loup me cache dans un vieux four. Je le vois partir et mon cœur se serre à la pensée de le voir loin de moi. Que m'est-il arrivé? Comment ai-je pu passer de je le déteste à j'ai mal quand il s'en va?

Soudain, je vois Sakura et Gaara passer devant ma cachette, mes membres tremblent à l'idée de me faire attraper par mes amis. Tout deux sont accompagnés de leur téléphone portable, leur lumière leur permet de regarder quelque chose à une très bonne distance. Je sens toujours l'odeur de Sasuke, preuve qu'il n'est pas loin. Je tremble voulant sortir de ma cachette et tout d'un coup, la chance survient plus aucun des deux n'a de batterie j'en profite pour sortir de ma cachette manquant de tomber et d'alerter Sakura et Gaara de ma présence.

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas fait attention car le sol est des cailloux. Sakura se retourne et elle cherche dans la pénombre la source du bruit de mes pas. Je suis effrayé une erreur et mon amie peut me repérer et découvrir la vérité sur moi. Au loin, je vois Sasuke.

- _Marche doucement, elle ne peut pas te voir_, me dit le loup par télépathie.

Je tente de marcher sur la pointe des pattes et une fois sur d'être en sécurité. Je cours vers Sasuke qui me réceptionne.

- _Allons dans la forêt_, me propose le brun

Je le suis malheureusement. Il a des pattes bien plus grandes que moi et je dois presque courir pour le suivre. Surtout que j'ai encore un peu de mal à marcher à quatre pattes étant habitué à marcher sur mes deux pieds. Sasuke, voyant que je le ralentis, me prend de nouveau par la peau du cou pour courir jusque dans la forêt. Je souris car c'est bien la première fois qu'il est aussi gentil avec moi.

Nous sommes assis près de la rive. Nous regardons la Lune disparaître petit à petit. Dans quelque minute, j'allais redevenir Naruto Namikaze et non le petit renard qui se faisait traîner par Sasuke Uchiha. D'ailleurs, je suis assis juste à côté de lui, appréciant ce petit moment.

Une fois la lune disparue, la métamorphose se fait sans aucune douleur ni brûlure. Je regarde Sasuke qui me tend de nouveau sa main. Je souris la prenant, je me sens heureux. Pour une fois, je peux dormir en paix sans le stresse de la Lune. Je veux vraiment de nouveau me transformer car on ne ressent pas les mêmes sensations en renard. Je me sentais plus libre, capable d'aller n'importe où. Nous rentrons en douce dans l'auberge pour retourner dans la chambre improvisée de Sasuke.

On s'allonge tous les deux dans le lit une place toujours nos mains liées. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime avoir sa main dans la mienne. Je me blottis d'ailleurs contre le torse de Sasuke pour récupérer un maximum de chaleur après tout, il fait plutôt froid dehors. C'est un des inconvénients on dirait, en renard, tu ne ressens pas le froid alors qu'humain c'est le cas.

- Dors Naruto, tu dois être fatigué, me souffle Sasuke

J'hoche la tête et je rejoins rapidement le royaume de Morphée.

* * *

Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde^^! Voilà la suite de la transformation de Naruto! Normalement le prochain chapitre sera soit ce week end ou dans le début de la semaine prochaine car j'aimerai écrire le chapitre de "Comment lui dire". Donc voilà, je vous préviens d'avance^^.**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Baby: Merci beaucoup, mais je pense que beaucoup de personne peut comparer Zetsu en arbre^^. Et oui, Sasuke est devenu étrange mais sa change un peu car leur comportement fait un peu girouette.**

**Kit: Ravi que ce chapitre t'es plus car j'ai fait vraiment de mon mieux^^. J'espère que tu aimeras également ce chapitre^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

Sasuke se réveille dès qu'il entend la porte de sa chambre improvisée. Il sait pertinemment qui sont les deux gêneurs de sa grâce matinée. Le brun ouvre la porte et il tombe sur Sakura et Gaara qui poussent presque la porte.

- Nous savons que tu es sorti cette nuit! Où est Naruto? s'exclame Sakura.

Sasuke se pousse montrant le corps endormi de Naruto sur le matelas, emmitouflé dans les couvertures bien au chaud.

- On est sorti car sans son médicament, il avait du mal à dormir donc il devait prendre un peu l'air. Lorsqu'il a fait froid, on est tout de suite rentré.

- Pourquoi s'est-il échappé des toilettes? S'étonne Sakura

- Car tu le suivais et cela le gêné un peu. Tout comme moi sa me gêné que Gaara me suive comme un petit chien. On n'a pas quatre ans, on n'a pas besoin qu'on vienne nous tenir la main pour aller jusqu'aux toilettes, réplique Sasuke, bon maintenant, laissez-nous dormir car il n'est que cinq heures du matin et j'ai encore sommeil.

Sur ceux, Sakura et Gaara repartent et Sasuke s'allonge près de Naruto qui dort comme un bien heureux. Un sourire se forme sur les lèvres du brun.

Ce dernier se ressaisit se rendant compte de ses réactions quelque peu étranges. Depuis la transformation de Naruto, il a beaucoup de mal à le voir loin de lui, comme s'il a besoin de lui continuellement. Au début, il avait senti une délicieuse odeur. Une odeur différente de celle de sa mère, son père, son frère, Kushina ou encore Minato. Il se sent quelque peu diminuer. Lorsque Sakura et Gaara sont arrivés, la première chose qu'il voulait c'était mettre Naruto à l' abri et il l'avait fait mais à peine quelque pas loin de lui. Il voulait aller le retrouver.

Sasuke secoue sa tête enlevant les images de la veille. Les circonstances étaient particulières surtout avec l'arrivé de leurs amis. Le brun regarde de nouveau Naruto et sans savoir pourquoi il remarque que le blond n'est pas si moche.

Se rendant compte de ses drôles de pensée vis à vis du renard, Sasuke secoue de nouveau sa tête, se frappant mentalement. Il ne doit pas penser ça du jeune garçon. Il s'est fait une résolution il y a longtemps, celle de ne jamais tomber dans le piège de l'Uzumaki.

_L'été est déjà présent, les premières chaleurs également. Dans un immense manoir, un jeune enfant brun rit courant derrière son frère comme son ombre. Le jeune garçon n'est nulle autre que Sasuke. Je regarde autour de moi du haut de mes deux ans. Je suis quelque peu nerveux à l'idée de rester ici._

_Soudain, l'aîné des deux frères vient vers moi, me souriant chaleureusement._

_- Bonjour Naruto, bienvenue au sein de la famille Uchiha, me dit le jeune garçon, mon nom est Itachi et voici Sasuke mon petit frère, il va bientôt avoir trois ans._

_Je me cache encore plus dans les jupes de ma mère alors que Sasuke vient vers moi comme pour m'examiner. J'écarquille les yeux en le voyant plutôt grand par rapport à moi. Le brun me dévisage avant de m'ignorer froidement. Je me demande ce que je lui ai fait, je sors de ma cachette pour aller le voir mais il m'ignore. Je gonfle pointant mon doigt sur l'Uchiha._

_- Ze ne t'ai rien fait, m'exclame-je, alors ne me boude pas!_

_Je vois enfin Sasuke me regarder et je me sens plutôt bizarre. Sans savoir pourquoi je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en le regardant. Le brun se retourne, effaçant mon sourire. Je veux aller vers lui mais Itachi m'en empêche._

_- Ce n'est pas grave Naruto, il faut le laisser un peu. Tu veux jouer à un jeu? me demande-t-il_

_A l'idée de jouer, je ne peux que dire oui. Je me retrouve dans le jardin avec Itachi. Ce dernier m'apprend à jouer au football. La règle est simple, il faut tirer avec son pied dans un ballon. Je prends de l'élan mais je glisse sur la terre et mon pied tape malencontreusement le ballon. Je souris me rendant compte que je suis désormais tout sale. Itachi ne peut s'empêcher de rire avec moi sous le regard furieux de Sasuke. Je le regarde et je le vois partir._

_Qu'est-ce que je lui fais? _

_L'anniversaire de Sasuke est là. Nos deux familles se sont invitées à l'occasion. Je comprends rapidement que tout est prétexte pour s'inviter entre nous et un anniversaire en fait parti. Nous sommes près de la rive du lac pour pique-niquer tranquillement sans qu'on ne vienne nous embêter. Je barbotte dans l'eau munie de mes brassards ainsi que d'une bouée. Je tente tant bien que mal de rejoindre Itachi, Fugaku et papa mais ces derniers sont partis vers le milieu du lac. C'est là que je vois mon père et Fugaku se transformer pour la première fois. Je souris nageant le plus vite possible pour rejoindre mon papa. Je ne suis pas effrayé car c'est tout de même mon père._

_Soudain, quelqu'un m'agrippe et je vois Sasuke qui me fusille du regard, lui aussi est muni de brassards et d'une bouée. Je l'interroge du regard mais pour me répondre il me montre ma mère qui veut que je retourne près du rivage. Je gonfle mes joues et je retourne vers elle. Je ne peux pas la détester longtemps car elle sait pertinemment ce que j'aime. Je la vois se transformer en magnifique renarde et je souris me blottissant contre sa fourrure couleur orangé. Mes yeux sont devenus d'un magnifique rouge rubis sous le regard surpris de ma mère et de Mikoto, la femme de Fugaku et mère de Sasuke._

_- On dirait qu'il est comme toi Kushina, dit-elle_

_Je ne comprends pas mais je sens les bras de ma mère m'envelopper dans un magnifique cocon de douceur._

_- Il semblerait qu'à sa première transformation, il soit un renard et non un guépard comme on le pensait, sourit ma mère._

_- Moi ze serai un loup! s'exclame Sasuke pour attirer l'attention, z'est nul les rena'ds!_

_- Sasuke! s'indigne Mikoto, tu n'as pas le droit de mal parler. Personne ne choisis son animal._

_Je m'avance vers Sasuke pour aller le voir._

_- Pou'quoi tu dis za? Z'est zoli les rena'ds. Ze t'inte'dis de di'e za, réplique-je._

_- Oui mais toi tu n'es pas zoli, rétorque Sasuke avant de partir._

_Je sens quelque chose se briser en moi et je sens des larmes m'envahir. Ma mère vient me réconforter disant que ce qu'avait dit Sasuke n'était pas vrai. Pendant ce temps, je vois Sasuke se faire réprimander par sa mère, lui ordonnant d'aller s'excuser._

_Malgré tout ça, Sasuke ne s'est jamais montré aimable avec moi, il est toujours prêt à me rabaisser alors j'ai décidé de répliquer à ses provocations._

Je me réveille doucement tandis que mes yeux sont encore un peu humides. J'ai du pleurer dans mon sommeil. A mes côtés, je vois Sasuke dormir paisiblement. Je sens de nouveau mon cœur tambouriner en regardant le brun dormir. C'est l'un des rares moments que j'apprécie. Après tout, là il est agréable et non cassant comme toujours.

Soudain, je le vois qui commence à se réveiller et je ferme les yeux pour lui faire croire que je dors encore.

- Je sais que tu ne dors pas, souffle Sasuke.

Mince j'ai oublié que nous les garous avons une faculté plutôt contraignante, notre audition. Il a du entendre ma respiration saccadée ainsi que les battements tumultueux de mon cœur. J'ouvre mes yeux et je vois Sasuke qui me regarde comme auparavant. Je comprends que ce qui s'est passé hier reste désormais à hier. Je me lève entendant les élèves aller dans le réfectoire pour le petit déjeuner. Je dois laisser Sasuke tranquille. Il a déjà fait beaucoup pour moi et rester serait comme abuser de sa générosité qui est plutôt rare chez lui.

Je sors et je me sens de nouveau vide. J'ai envie de pleurer mais je me retiens et je pars au réfectoire oubliant mon instinct qui m'ordonne de retourner auprès de Sasuke. Malheureusement, je décide de ne pas suivre cet instinct sachant pertinemment que le brun ne veut pas de moi.

Une fois au self, je vois Sakura et Gaara assis non loin du garde-manger. Je prends mon repas et je m'assois avec eux. Mon amie s'excuse de m'avoir suivi hier. Elle m'explique également qu'elle a eu une petite conversation avec Sasuke qui l'a fait comprendre que son comportement était inapproprié.

Je mange et je les informe que je dois parler à Sasuke de toute urgence. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait osé faire pleurer Sakura. Elle a beau me dire que c'était normal, le rouge sous ses yeux démontrer que le brun n'a pas du y aller avec des pincettes. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre et je vois Sasuke qui semble suffoquer. Paniqué, je m'assois vers lui. Son corps tremble comme une feuille, que se passe-t-il? Je le sers contre moi et les soubresauts se calment petit à petit. Je soupire de soulagement, pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'il allait se mettre à convulser.

Soudain, je remarque une chose étrange, le regard de Sasuke n'est pas le même c'est le regard quand il est dans sa transformation, entre autre rouge avec ses virgules. Il me fixe avec la même intensité que la veille.

- Naruto, souffle Sasuke avec une drôle de voix.

Mon cœur rate un battement au son de sa voix, elle est douce et chaleureusement. C'est entièrement l'opposé de sa voix lorsqu'il m'a forcé à me réveiller. Sasuke pose sa main sur ma joue, la caressant doucement. Je sens mon cœur s'affoler et mes joues se chauffent. Il passe de ma joue à mes cheveux, semblant m'attirer vers lui. Je crois que mon côté renard a pris le dessus car je n'ai plus du tout conscience de ce qu'il se passe. J'avance doucement vers Sasuke sentant de nouveau la délicieuse odeur qu'il dégage. Elle est plus agréable que celle d'Orochimaru. Sans que je m'en rende compte, je pose mes lèvres sur celle de Sasuke et je gémis de contentement comme si j'attends ça depuis longtemps.

Ses lèvres ont un goût des plus exquis. J'aime ses lèvres. Nous nous éloignons et la porte s'ouvre sur Sakura et Gaara. Je rougis me demandant s'ils nous ont vus. Il y a de forte chance que non. Sasuke a stoppé le baiser avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Je remarque que son regard est de nouveau noir abyssal, preuve qu'il est redevenu Sasuke Uchiha.

Quant à moi, je n'ose regarder mes amis ne sachant pas si je me suis calmé après tout c'est mon premier baiser et je l'ai donné à Sasuke. Le Sasuke, la dernière personne à qui j'offrirai une chose aussi importante.

- Sa va Naruto? me demande Sakura

- Oui ne t'en fais pas, je suis encore un peu fatigué, réponds-je

- On va bientôt partir, nous prévient Gaara.

Nous rangeons nos affaires pour retourner au bus. De retour à Konoha, ma mère me saute presque dessus, heureuse de me revoir. Elle caresse doucement ma joue avant d'embrasser mon front, m'invitant à rentrer à la maison. Sasuke a d'ailleurs rejoint sa mère qui est également heureuse de le revoir sain et sauf. La première chose qu'elle a fait en voyant son fils c'est de vérifier sa blessure, blessure qui a guéri pendant la nuit.

Je rentre à la maison et je vois ma mère avec des yeux remplis d'étoile sans doute impatiente de savoir comment s'est déroulé ma première Lune. Je dois avouer qu'elle était magique, c'est bien le bon mot pour la qualifier, magique. Sasuke était avec moi en toute situation. Il n'était pas le garçon arrogant que je connaissais habituellement. Bien sur, j'omis d'en parler à ma mère après tout ce sujet c'est entre Sasuke et moi mais je lui explique bien que Sakura et Gaara ont failli découvrir notre secret.

A cette découverte ma mère me conjure de faire attention que ma nature ne doit être dévoilé à aucun humain. J'hoche la tête, compréhensif. Quant à mon père, il semble plutôt pensif, j'avoue que ces temps-ci, il a beaucoup de travail à la mairie à cause d'incident qui survienne de temps en temps à Konoha, tel que des disparitions d'enfant.

- Pour fêter ta première Lune, j'ai invité Mikoto à venir manger avec nous ce soir, sourit ma mère, va te préparer. Je te veux tout beau pour ce soir après tout, tu seras la star de cette soirée. Je vais préparer un bon gigot d'agneau, une dinde, du rôti et des pommes duchesses.

- Maman ce n'est pas Noël, la préviens-je

- Pour nous si, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut fêter ta première Lune donc file dans la salle de bain. Ton père et moi on s'occupe de tout, sourit-elle.

Je partis dans la salle de bain après avoir choisi les vêtements adaptés. Je crois que ma mère a prévu le coup car je n'ai pas eu à chercher pendant trois quart d'heure des vêtements. Ils étaient posés sur mon lit, bien en évidence.

Je soupire de contentement tandis que l'eau chaude enlever mes dernières traces de sommeil de la nuit dernière. Après tout, on n'avait pas du tout prévu de dormir dans l'auberge donc une douche était la bien venu. Une fois lavé, je prends une serviette que j'enfile autour de ma taille pour cacher mes attributs. Je fais peur à voir, les cernes sous mes yeux démontrés ma nuit quelque peu mouvementé. Mais avec un bon rinçage, je ne vois presque rien. Je suis quand même content d'être un garou. On est beau perpétuellement, nous vieillissons plus lentement que les humains et notre peau est souvent sans défaut. Aucun bouton d'acné.

Je m'habille en regardant les vêtements choisis et je vois un joli sweet noir avec un renard dessiné sur le dos. Un pantalon qui moule légèrement mes fesses, c'est bien la première fois que je porte un truc pareil et je dois dire que cela met mon derrière en valeur surtout qu'il est plutôt bien, il est ferme sans aucun défaut comme le reste de ma peau satinée.

Je prends le peigne pour essayer de dompter un minimum mes cheveux rebelles et désordonnés. C'est plutôt amusant comme des cheveux peuvent être têtus. Je descends et je vois ma mère s'affairer avec mon père aux décorations. Je veux en voir plus mais mon père me renvoie dans ma chambre refusant que je voie la pièce en premier. Je soupire me disant que je sais pertinemment les invités qu'il aura à leur fête improvisée. Les Uchiha, Yahiko après tout c'est le petit copain d'Itachi, mon oncle et ma tante ainsi que mon parrain, Jiraya.

C'est d'ailleurs de lui que vient mon prénom. Ma mère avait été un jour intrigué par un livre de Jiraya et elle l'a lu en douce. Elle était tombée amoureuse du prénom du héro principal son nom, Naruto. Bien sur, cela vient également de la pâte de poisson dans les ramens mais ma mère s'en foutait elle adorait le prénom Naruto.

Je relis mes devoirs après tout je n'ai rien à faire à part peut-être dormir. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'est arrivé, je me suis endormi en relisant mes devoirs. Ma mère me secoue doucement, m'informant que je peux enfin descendre. Elle pose ses mains sur mes yeux me guidant dans les escaliers. Une fois en bas des marches, je peux sentir l'odeur de la viande, des différents amuse-bouche, des boissons ainsi que toute sorte d'odeur mais une des odeurs se dissocier de la foule. Une odeur vraiment délicieuse m'attire comme une abeille, je reconnais l'odeur de Sasuke. Pourquoi elle et pas une autre odeur?

Ma mère lève sa main de mes yeux et je vois comme prévu la famille Uchiha au complet, Yahiko mon cousin avec Nagato et Konan, mon parrain Jiraya mais dans le lot je vois un autre garçon. C'est la première fois que je le vois. Ses longs cheveux blonds attachés par un catogan haut. Une mèche cachée son visage plutôt pâle. Je peux d'ailleurs voir un œil un peu bleu gris. Il me sourit tendrement venant vers moi et c'est là que je vis dans son ombre. Un autre garçon ressemblant fortement à Gaara sauf pour ses yeux qui sont plutôt marron noisette.

- Tu dois être mon fameux cousin, sourit le blond, je me nomme Deidara, je suis ton cousin du côté de ton père et voici Sasori mon compagnon. J'ai entendu dire que tu as eu ta première transformation, je te félicite. C'est une étape importante pour un garou.

- Enchanté, réussis-je à répondre devant le débit de parole de mon cousin. Je dois avouer qu'on se ressemble beaucoup. Malheureusement, je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas rencontré avant?

- Tu te demandes pourquoi je ne t'ai pas rencontré avant? demande Deidara comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, c'est le cas, vois-tu je ne contrôle pas vraiment d'élément par contre je peux entendre les pensées de n'importe qui, garou ou humain. Quant à Sasori, il est capable de créer des poisons encore inconnu chez les humains. Il les utilise pour ses marionnettes. Donc pour en revenir à ta question, je n'avais plus eu de nouvelle de mon oncle depuis la mort prématuré de mes parents.

- Comment sont-ils morts? M'étonne-je

- Naruto! Viens dire bonjour au moins, s'exclame ma mère coupant cours à notre conversation.

- On en reparlera plus tard, je reste ici pendant une semaine, me dit Deidara. Je souris et je vais saluer tout le monde.

En passant vers Itachi, ce dernier m'enlace me félicitant avec mon cousin Yahiko. Je suis vraiment content de les voir tous les deux ensemble. Mon cousin a les cheveux orange avec des yeux plutôt marron noisette venant de sa mère. Mon oncle Nagato est comme ma mère, les cheveux de couleur flamboyant comme le feu, ses yeux bleus termes me regardent avec une certaine fierté et sa femme Konan a de magnifiques cheveux bleus retenus par un chignon accroché par une petite fleur en papier. Ses yeux marron noisette sont remplis de douceur. Cette femme est la gentillesse incarnée, j'ai toujours pu lui parler. Elle est vraiment ouverte d'esprit.

Je salue également mon parrain qui est plus qu'heureux de me voir. Cela fait tout de même deux ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il était parti en voyage pour récolter des "informations". Ses longs cheveux grisonnant sont attachés par un catogan. Il a des yeux noirs surlignés par deux traits rouges distincts. Je le prends dans mes bras.

- Félicitation Naruto, sourit mon parrain, quand j'ai appris que tu allais enfin avoir ta première transformation, je suis vite monté dans l'avion pour venir te voir.

- Tu as fait ta transformation ici? demande-je

- Malheureusement non, j'ai du faire comme toujours à la sauvage. Après tout, un hérisson c'est plutôt discret, sourit Jiraya

Je ris avec lui alors que ma mère décide de lever un verre de champagne.

- A Naruto et à sa première transformation! s'exclame ma mère

Tout le monde acclame mon nom et je rougis, plutôt gêné de ce genre de chose. Soudain, l'odeur délicieuse continue d'embrumer mes narines et je regarde Sasuke. Mais qu'est-ce que cette odeur signifie?

* * *

Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello tout le monde! Je viens de me rendre compte que cela fait désormais un an que j'écris sur ce site vous écrivant d'innombrable fic sur le fandom Naruto. Comme quoi le temps passe tellement rapidement, tellement qu'on ne le voit pas passé. Désolé petit moment de nostalgie...**

**En tout cas merci de toujours me suivre et ne vous en faîtes pas je continuerai d'écrire^^.**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes anonymes qui m'ont laissé un review et dont je suis désolée de ne pas répondre personnellement mais je ne peux rien dire d'autre que je vous remercie infiniment^^.**

**Sur ceux bonne lecture à tous^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

La fête bat son plein dans ma maison, personne n'a cure que demain j'ai cours. Je suis installé sur la terrasse respirant l'air frais. Je dois avouer que cela me fait un bien fou. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à l'intérieur, je suffoque un peu mais ce n'était pas comme Sasuke. Je me sens seulement bizarre comme si on m'enlève un peu d'oxygène.

Je regarde la Lune qui semblait encore m'appeler mais c'est différent de l'avant-Lune et de la pleine Lune. Je la regarde comme si elle est devenue une chose importante pour moi.

Soudain, je sens quelque chose sur mes yeux me cachant de la Lune. Je comprends qu'il s'agit de main. Je sens quelque chose près de mon oreille et quelqu'un me la mordille doucement.

- Tu aimes? Me demande une voix et j'écarquille reconnaissant la voix de Sasuke. Comment n'ai-je pas pu le reconnaître?

J'enlève ses mains et je me retourne pour le regarder. Je sens de nouveau mon coeur battre fortement dans ma poitrine. Il est là près de moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et pourquoi je veux seulement l'avoir dans mes bras. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de faire le premier pas qu'il me prend déjà dans ses bras. Je me sens combler et complet. Je le regarde et ses yeux sont devenus rouges, je remarque que les miens également sont devenus rouges. Sans comprendre, je me jette à son cou pour l'embrasser, ses lèvres m'avaient manqué, plus que je le pensais. Il répond rapidement à mon baiser, mettant sa langue dans ma bouche. Un ballet langoureux se forme entre nous, je suis heureux de pouvoir le ressentir de nouveau.

Sasuke pose ses mains sur mes hanches me rapprochant de plus en plus de lui. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux, les entremêlant entre eux.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aime tes lèvres Naruto, me souffle Sasuke continuant à m'embrasser avec des baisers chastes sur mes lèvres.

- Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui nous arrive? demande-je entre ses baisers.

Il me regarde surpris de ma question et son regard redevient noir. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui se passe. Sasuke semble surpris et il remarque dans quelle position on est. Je crois que lui aussi ignore totalement ce qu'ils nous arrivent. Génial, on est deux personnes perdues dans ce qu'ils ressentent.

- Je ne sais pas, finit-il par dire, je dois en parler à Itachi. Toi, tu restes là.

Sasuke commence à partir et je me sens de nouveau seul.

- Attends! M'exclame-je presque de manière suppliante. J'ai honte de le retenir de cette manière mais je le veux près de moi. Mon coeur se serre à l'idée qu'il soit loin de moi, reste...

Il me regarde surpris avant de revenir vers moi. Plus il s'avance plus mon coeur hurle de joie. Lorsqu'il est près de moi je saute à son cou pour reprendre notre baiser. Il est surpris au début mais il répond rapidement à mes avances. Sasuke tente de nouveau de partir mais je le retiens l'embrassant encore et encore.

- Naruto, calme-toi. Si tu veux savoir ce qu'on a. Il faut que tu me laisses voir Itachi, dit Sasuke entre mes baisers.

Pour réponse, je le sers encore plus contre moi et il soupire. Je le regarde avec beaucoup de tendresse.

- Je me sens vide sans toi, dis-je finalement.

J'écarquille les yeux me rendant compte de ce que j'ai dit. J'ai clairement affirmé que j'ai besoin de lui. Je rougis voyant la situation actuelle dans laquelle je me suis mis. Il risque de se moquer de moi et de me détruire.

- Tu sais quoi c'est amusant mais je ressens exactement la même chose pour toi, répond Sasuke avec un sourire chaleureux.

Je redresse ma tête surpris de la confession du loup. C'est bien la première fois qu'il me dit une chose comme celle-ci. Mon coeur semble faire la fête dans ma poitrine car il n'arrête pas de battre fortement. Il m'embrasse de nouveau, qu'est-ce que j'aime ses lèvres, qu'est-ce que je l'aime lui...

J'écarquille les yeux me rendant compte de ma pensée et je m'éloigne de Sasuke, les larmes aux yeux. J'ai pensé que je l'aime lui. Comment est-ce possible? Il y a même pas deux jours, je me suis énervé contre lui pour avoir osé insinuer que j'étais le ticket de sa famille pour arrêter la malédiction et maintenant je l'aime.

- Naruto sa va? me demande Sasuke paniqué.

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer à l'intérieur, dis-je

Mais Sasuke me prend mon bras me regardant surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu me dis de rester car tu te sens vide sans moi et maintenant tu veux t'éloigner de moi. Arrête de jouer aux girouettes car avec moi ça ne prend pas, réplique sèchement Sasuke

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes? demande-je d'un souffle. Je rougis ne comprenant pas pourquoi je lui ai demandé ça et pourquoi j'ai peur de sa réponse.

Un silence se forme entre nous. Je suis sur que lui non plus ne sait pas ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Tout aller trop vite entre nous, tellement qu'on en perd la tête. Je rentre à l'intérieur laissant Sasuke seul à l'extérieur. A peine rentré, je vois tout le monde me sourire.

- Naruto! Viens c'est l'heure des contes des loups garous. Nous attendions que tu sois enfin transformé pour les raconter à Sasuke et à toi, me sourit ma mère, venez dans le salon.

Je m'assois et devant moi une assiette garnie avec une petite boisson. Les grandes lumières sont éteints mais une petite lampe nous éclaire pour éviter d'être entièrement dans le noir. Discrètement, Sasuke se met dans mon dos. Je peux sentir son odeur ainsi que sa douce respiration. Ma mère nous ordonne de choisir un partenaire et par une chance ou une malchance, je me retrouve avec Sasuke. Mikoto est avec Fugaku, Itachi avec Yahiko, Deidara avec Sasori et mon père avec Jiraya car c'est ma mère qui raconte les légendes.

- Des rumeurs, voilà comment commence la légende des loups garous. Certaines de ses rumeurs sont vraies comme celle que la pleine lune nous transforme. Malheureusement, d'autres sont fausses. Après tout, les humains ont peur de l'inconnu et particulièrement de chose dont ils ne connaissent rien.

Je sens des bras autour de ma taille et je me colle contre son torse. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et nous regardons ma mère. Je me sens si bien dans ses bras à sentir son odeur.

- Je vais répondre à ta question, me chuchote Sasuke

J'écarquille les yeux en regardant autour de nous mais personne ne semble nous remarquer.

- La réponse est oui, continue-t-il de souffler.

Mon coeur rate un battement et je le regarde avec beaucoup d'incompréhension. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends, je me sens comme voler sur un petit nuage.

- Nous allons commencer par parler des deux amants, énonce ma mère, vous connaissez presque tous cette histoire. Cette histoire est bien sur une légende. Sur l'île des Kage, deux garous se détestaient. Ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout au contraire, ils se haïssaient crachant des injures à chacune de leur rencontre. Un jour, les deux garous reçurent leur première transformation. Leur animal intérieur s'aimait plus que tout mais leur forme humaine continuait à se haïr refusant d'appartenir l'un à l'autre. Alors pour rester toujours ensemble leur animal décida de tout faire pour qu'ils puissent s'aimer allant jusqu'à prendre leur place pour pouvoir enfin être ensemble. Malheureusement, malgré tout leur effort, les deux garous ne se sont jamais mis ensemble. Leur animal les avait tué de l'intérieur tellement ils voulaient enfin être ensemble. Cela commence par des tremblements, des convulsions et des déchirements intérieurs pour ensuite mener à la mort.

J'écarquille les yeux en entendant l'histoire. C'est pour cela que Sasuke était étrange, son loup voulait une chose que le brun refusait catégoriquement. En gros, il refusait d'être avec moi comme les deux garous refusaient d'être ensemble. Je regarde Sasuke qui est aussi surpris que moi. Je crois qu'on a pensé à la même chose. C'est pour cela que de temps en temps je vois son regard de loup à la place du sien. Son loup veut être avec moi mais Sasuke refuse. Je pense que c'est en quelque sorte pareille pour moi. Mon renard veut être avec le brun.

Je sursaute presque comprenant d'où venait ces drôles de se sensation. Ce n'est en réalité pas rien, ce sont mes phéromones, Sasuke est ma moitié et je suis la moitié de Sasuke. Je regarde le brun et il semble aussi surpris que moi car il me regard avec beaucoup de surprise. Ma mère continue ses légendes mais j'ai totalement décroché non pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas mais je pense à autre chose, je pense à Sasuke.

- Et si on les laisse, me propose-t-il, on va dans ta chambre, j'ai besoin de te parler.

J'hoche la tête et nous partons en douce jusque dans ma chambre à peine on a fermé doucement la porte qu'on se saute presque dessus pour s'embrasser. Sasuke me pousse sur mon lit pour mieux dévorer mes lèvres. J'entoure mes jambes autour de sa taille profitant de sa présence contre moi. Nous stoppons nos embrassades et on se regarde l'un dans les yeux de l'autre.

- Finalement le hasard est plutôt étrange, souffle Sasuke

- Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu sois ma moitié et moi la tienne, chuchote-je.

On continue de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et il se couche à mes côtés pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je sens de nouveau son odeur délicieuse et je soupire de contentement. C'est surprenant comment on a pu passer de "je te déteste" à "j'ai besoin de toi". Il embrasse le sommet de mon crâne tandis que je caresse son bras du bout des doigts.

- On fait comment? demande Sasuke

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler à mes parents, réponds-je

- Ils devront le savoir un jour où l'autre, on ne pourra pas se cacher indéfiniment.

- Je le sais et je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'affiche au lycée car peut-être qu'entre nous les relations comme ça ce n'est pas grave mais pour les humains c'est autre chose, explique-je

- En réalité, tu ne veux pas que Gaara nous voit ensemble, crache-t-il presque commençant à se lever.

J'écarquille les yeux en le voyant énerver.

- Comment peux-tu être horrible? Dis-le de suite si tu l'aimes plus que moi, s'exclame Sasuke

- Ce n'est pas ça...

- Il t'aime, je le sais. On le voit rapidement ce qu'il ressent pour toi, serais-tu prêt à ne pas suivre ton côté renard pour être avec Gaara, me dit-il

Je sens mes larmes couler tellement j'ai mal.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Gaara, pleure-je

- Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi ne peut-on pas être ensemble au lycée? S'exclame-t-il

- Parce que j'ai peur, idiot! Crie-je

Il me regarde surpris, c'est bien la première fois que je suis autant honnête avec lui, foutu phéromone.

Soudain, je sens des bras m'enlacer et je comprends que c'est Sasuke.

- Dans ce cas, je serai patient.

- Reste dormir avec moi, souffle-je

Il me sourit m'embrassant tendrement. Sasuke vient vers mon oreille et me murmure.

- Je t'aime...

* * *

Reviews?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello tout le monde! Je m'excuse déjà de ce chapitre court, je dois dire que ces temps-ci j'ai énormément de boulot. Oui car j'ai mes week-end quelque peu mouvementé ainsi que le mercredi jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Le seul moment où je pourrais sans doute écrire c'est le soir après les cours mais je suis souvent occupée. Donc ne vous en faîtes pas si il y a des retards sur le chapitre car je vais prendre un peu d'avance sur d'autre chose. **

**Durant ce mois de décembre, je vais écrire "Air-pros", "comment lui dire?", "kingdom konoha" et d'autre fic. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas dès que les choses seront plus calmes je poste la suite de Lune^^**

**Je remercie les review anonymes qui m'ont fait plaisirs^^. Pour les auteurs, je vous remercie et vous recevrez un message dans la soirée.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**_

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille doucement. Je suis encore dans les bras de Sasuke. Tout ceci n'est pas un rêve, je suis bien avec lui, je soupire de contentement sentant la délicieuse odeur du loup. Je regarde le réveil et je vois 10h24. Je sursaute manquant de frapper Sasuke qui se réveille doucement. Je saute du lit pour aller prendre mon téléphone portable et je vois 16 messages manqués et 4 appels manqués.

Soudain, je sens une présence dans mon dos et je souris comprenant que c'est Sasuke. Ce dernier m'enlace la taille posant sa tête sur mon épaule pour m'embrasser le cou. Il regarde mes nombreux messages venant d'une seule personne, Sakura. Cette dernière semble inquiète que je ne lui ai rien envoyé pour la prévenir de mon absence.

Sasuke s'éloigne de moi et prépare rapidement un lit au sol alors que ma mère rentre dans la chambre vêtu de sa robe de chambre. Je la fusille du regard. Après tout, elle est coupable. Elle aurait du me réveiller mais avec son regard somnolant je comprends qu'elle non plus n'a pas du tout envie de bouger.

- Ton lycée m'a appelé Naruto, tu as loupé les cours. J'ai dit que tu étais malade et Mikoto a dit de même pour toi Sasuke, dit ma mère avant de bâiller, reposez-vous.

Sur ces mots, elle quitte la pièce me laissant de nouveau seul avec Sasuke. Ce dernier soupire avant de se rallonger sur mon lit. Je décide à ce moment de répondre à Sakura pour l'informer que je suis malade et que ma mère devait lui envoyer un message. Je sais que ce n'est pas beau de rejeter une faute sur quelqu'un d'autre mais si ma mère n'avait pas fait cette fête improvisée hier soir. J'étais apte à me lever en temps et en heure.

Soudain, j'entends quelqu'un taper sur quelque chose et je me retourne pour voir Sasuke taper sur le lit l'air de dire "viens te coucher". Je souris et je m'installe à ses côtés. Sans que je puisse dire quelque chose il happe mes lèvres pour un délicieux baiser. J'ouvre ma bouche permettant à la langue de Sasuke de venir retrouver sa jumelle.

Je pose mes mains sur sa joue, la caressant doucement alors que Sasuke pose sa main sur ma hanche pour me rapprocher de lui. Que je dis "phéromone quand tu nous tiens".

Nous restons comme ceci, se caressant, s'embrassant de temps en temps, vivant dans un petit cocon de douceur rien que lui et moi jusqu'à ce que ma mère nous ordonne de descendre pour manger. Ce midi, c'est les restes d'hier soir. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris de revoir toutes les personnes qui étaient là la veille. Il semble qu'ils ont dormi à la maison. Je souris en voyant Sasuke soupirer. Je me demande pourquoi il est comme ça.

Soudain, je vois la tête d'Itachi et je comprends le problème. Je crois qu'il a compris ce qui se passait entre Sasuke et moi. D'ailleurs, il nous demande de le suivre à l'extérieur discrètement. Je suis aussi rouge qu'une tomate alors que l'aîné Uchiha nous scrute comme si on a fait une bêtise.

- Alors les garçons, il semblerait que les conflits se sont arrêtés, sourit Itachi, j'étais persuadé que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre. Qui aime bien châtie bien.

- Itachi, souffle-je, tu es le seul au courant alors s'il te plaît ne dit rien.

- Les parents s'en rendront compte un jour où l'autre. Mais je dois vous informer qu'il y a de plus en plus de disparition, dit-il

- Comment ça? S'étonne Sasuke

- Je crois qu'il y a un rapport avec la Lune rouge qui arrive à grand pas.

J'écarquille les yeux, comprenant ce que tout ceci veut dire.

- Un sacrifice humain? Souffle-je

- Bingo, je crois que quelqu'un veut ramener Madara à la vie, dit Itachi, Naruto, ton père ne veut pas que je t'en parle car dans le fond aucune personne de ta famille ne voulait que tu te transformes avant la Lune rouge.

Je n'en reviens pas, pourquoi? Pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas que je transforme? Comme si Itachi avait compris ma pensée.

- Désormais ton sang est devenu spécial. Tu possèdes en toi les gènes du premier roi, du premier Kage, Harashima Senju. Comment expliquer ça, tu peux devenir le sacrifice de sang pour faire revivre Madara, explique Itachi

- Un sacrifice de sang? S'étonne également Sasuke

- Selon le rituel, il faut du sang celui de l'héritier des Senju et tu es cet héritier, dit-il en répondant à ma question.

- Mais ma mère...

Itachi secoue la tête comme pour me dire que ma mère ne peut pas m'aider cette fois-là.

- Le rituel est un peu compliqué et je devais vous prévenir mais maintenant je n'ai plus peur de ce qui pourra arriver car tu as Sasuke avec toi, dit Itachi, retournons à l'intérieur avant de Kushina ne remarque notre absence.

Itachi et Sasuke rentrent tandis que je reste dehors me demandant si j'avais bien fait d'être aussi heureux de ma première Lune.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
